Soft hours
by Frienze
Summary: Jack Robinson has gone missing and Phryne has to come to terms with the fact that she doesn't know Jack as well as she wants to...or she needs to. So what else would Phryne Fisher do but follow him?
1. Chapter 1

**An idea I had which sprung from a desperate desire to know more about Jack's past.** **Enjoy :)**

**The name comes from a line in Antony and Cleopatra which I thought simply sounded beautiful.**

* * *

Jack Robinson hadn't exactly entered The Honourable Phryne Fishers life willingly. No, entered was hardly even the word for it. Jack Robinson had been forcibly dragged headfirst into the whirlwind of existence that was Phryne Fisher, pulled in by the sheer magnetic energy of her being.

However, the same could not be said in reverse. For whilst Jack was undoubtedly a part of Phryne's life and Phryne's world, the same could not be said in reverse. Whilst Jack was a regular visitor at Phryne's home, she had never once stepped into the dingy bungalow he called a home. Jack knew Phryne's past in acute detail, Jack on the other hand had divulged sparingly the experiences of his past. Jack knew all of Phryne's family, and everyone she loved. Phryne did not know Jack's. And it had stayed that way for quite some time.

It was 10:37 am on the 12th April that Phryne Fisher decided, quite simply to become a part of Jack's life. In the same way she had quite simply decided to make him a part of hers. The realisation that she needed to be more within Jack's life had hit her quite suddenly and somewhat shockingly when Jack disappeared.

The last time Phryne had seen Jack had been the 29th March.

* * *

It was pouring outside when he came in, soaked to the bone and cold.

"Jack!" She exclaimed seeing him dripping at the front door. "Quickly come inside, I'll get Dot to grab some towels and a fresh set of clothes."

"Miss Fisher its fine" he began before involuntarily shivering. Phryne gave him a disbelieving look. She grabbed the Inspectors hand pulling him inside and into the kitchen. Jack willingly followed holding her hand tighter than was strictly necessary, for hands so small, they seemed to give off such heat as to warm his whole body, but maybe he was imagining things. "By the stove is the warmest place in the whole house" she declared.

Phryne tugged at the overcoat he wore constantly, relenting he began to shrug it off his shoulder's; she helped to pull it off him. He smiled faintly and she reciprocated the action before pulling on the lapels of his suit jacket, which was currently dripping enough water to fill a small bucket by Phryne's reckoning. The inspector took a deep intake of breath, inadvertently soaking in the scent of her French perfume. She was so close to his body that the scent was almost overwhelming, or maybe it was how close she was standing to him that was making his feel a little dazed. "I think I can manage this myself." He declared steadfastly, pulling away from her slightly.

Phryne nodded before saying, completely innocently, "well you know I just couldn't resist the opportunity to undress you. "

Jack swallowed much more obviously than he was intending to. Phryne pulled at the jacket, sliding it off his shoulders and down his arms before it was hung on the back of the kitchen chair near the stove. Even though there was no need to she returned to stand mere centimetres away. Reaching up for his tie she began to loosen the knot.

"This is becoming an alarmingly familiar position Miss Fisher" Jack said quietly. Maybe it was the stove but where moments ago he was shivering he was now starting to feel very warm indeed. Phryne looked up to his eyes, and he could've sworn for a split second they had flicked to his lips. But he blinked and her eyes seemed glued to his. He cursed himself for once again loosing track of reality around Phryne, it was becoming a frighteningly common occurrence. At that very moment Dot walked in, and squeaked slightly before composing herself before slowly stating "We have some clothes, they'll be a little big, but they should still fit relatively well." She tentatively placed them on the table before fleeing the room. Phryne grinned at Jack who picked up the clothes hesitantly.

"I probably shouldn't enquire as to why you have men's clothes which clearly aren't Mr Butlers should I?"

Phryne didn't respond looking steadily at him before finally declaring. "The ground floor bathroom is just around the corner; of course you know that, however, unless you have any intention of stripping in front of me it would probably be advisable to head there. Not that I'm object to the notion of seeing you change."

Jack opened his mouth to speak before thinking better of it and turning to get dressed. The clothes were indeed slightly too big, and somewhat more casual than the usual garments he wore. He couldn't help but feel naked as he sat in nothing but a shirt and trousers in Phryne's parlour, the suit and tie he constantly wore, almost like armour left to dry in front of the kitchen stove. However his discomfort was soon forgotten in Phryne's presence and Jack stayed for dinner, discussing all manner of things with Phryne, the world, crime, politics, art and literature. It was still raining at ten o'clock when he decided that propriety dictated it was no longer reasonable for him to stay.

"I should be off" he stated quietly

Phryne nodded somewhat sombrely "you know…you know you don't have to." She almost whispered. After a moment where neither of them spoke and the silence became nearly overwhelming she added "Our guest bedrooms are made up and quite ready to be used." Jack paused for a long while, he dearly wanted to. But he was a gentleman and still subject to a certain degree of tradition. Admittedly most of it had been dashed to pieces by Phryne, but he wasn't entirely sure he could trust himself if left alone in her home, so close to her.

Hesitantly he refused her offer. Phryne nodded. "You weren't planning on walking home were you?" She asked.

He shook his head "My car isn't too far. I'll try not to get soaked on the way there." He said with a smile which didn't reflect his dismay at having to leave."

Phryne gave a half-hearted smile in return. Jack opened the door, stepping away from the light and warmth of Phryne's home. "Dot can launder your clothes for you" She said, if you pop round tomorrow you could pick them up, or anytime really, there's no hurry."

Jack nodded his head. Muttering a grateful "Thank you" he slowly, regretfully turned on his heel. Taking a moment to strengthen his resolve before he strode into the pouring rain. Phryne waited in the doorway watching him go, it wasn't until the rain and darkness had completely encompassed his figure before she turned and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning Phryne eagerly awaited the inspectors return. But he did not come that day, or the next, or the one after that. Phryne grew impatient and restless. With no murders she couldn't justify to herself going to the station or calling him. After a week she decided to enquire at the police station.

"He's on a case Miss." Collins said. Phryne could tell he was lying but no matter how hard she tried Collins didn't relent and tell her the truth. Phryne wondered when he had gained such resolve. Frustrated Phryne hung up. She dropped into the police station the next day "he's out Miss" one of the constables told her. Phryne returned home and barely spoke for the rest of the evening.

Another week passed. The truth was Phryne was frightened. She wondered what on earth had happened to make him disappear. The irrational part of her brain started to wonder if he had been kidnapped, whilst her heart began to panic that maybe it was something she had done. She was almost, almost relieved when she found out the true nature of his disappearance. Finally deciding she could wait no longer at 10:30 exactly on the 12th of April she marched into City south police station, quickly hunting down Constable Collins.

"Hugh you need to tell me where Jack is, it's an emergency." She declared hoping some exaggeration (though not as much of an exaggeration as she'd care to admit) would make him reveal the true nature of Jack's whereabouts.

"If this is about a case Miss the inspector said…" Hugh began shakily

"Hugh!" She exclaimed exasperatedly

"I'm not supposed to say" he looked quite upset.

"This isn't about a case, this is personal!" Phryne declared boldly.

"Miss Fisher the inspector has made it very clear that any and all matters can wait until he returns."

"And when will that be?" Demanded Phryne angrily

"Um, well his absence is indefinite…" Hugh said meekly

Phryne sighed exasperatedly before storming into Jacks office, which was conveniently unlocked, she thought to herself and sitting herself down in his chair. "Constable Collins. I am not leaving this station until you tell me where Inspector Robinson is." She demanded

Hugh gaped at her um-ing and ah-ing for at least a full minute.

"For God's sake Hugh just tell me where he is!" Phryne exclaimed.

Hugh bit his lip. "He's going to be so angry" he muttered under his breath; however Hugh's judgement said it was the right thing to do. Hugh didn't know the specific nature of the inspector and Miss Fisher's relationship, but they undoubtedly shared a bond which went beyond the bounds of a business partnership. Though sometimes he wondered whether even they realised it. And besides Dottie had said that over the past two weeks Phryne had been a wreck, and was now becoming unbearable. He was sure that if Miss Fisher was being affected, whatever was going must've been serious.

"He said that should there be any absolute emergencies you could contact him at this address." Hugh said handing her a small piece of paper.

"Thank you Hugh." She said relief evident in her voice. She turned to leave feeling as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Miss Fisher" Hugh called out. She turned back to face him.

He looked hesitant and was barely audible as he spoke. "It's his sister's address." Phryne's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "She sick Miss, very sick." He whispered. Phryne nodded solemnly before almost charging out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so thanks for all of the follows, I really hadn't been expecting that. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Please share your thoughts. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Miss Fisher drove home after visiting the station with even more fury than usual traumatising no less than four innocent drivers on Melbourne's roads as they nearly collided with her speeding vehicle. Phryne didn't even blink. Jack was a deeply private man, she knew that. And she had known that he had a sister, Anita, she recalled the name. He had only ever mentioned her fleetingly, Phryne had never even thought to ask about her, one of many things that Phryne had never thought to ask about. She cursed herself now for the fact. Phryne of course knew she had faults, but more often than not she didn't realise what they were. Now she drove along, engrossed in thought and self-loathing as she realised she had been so obsessed with herself, and superficial witty banter that she had never even thought…never realised that Jack Robinson's life existed beyond his work and her.

When she got home she raced up the stairs without even calling a greeting to the household. She quickly went to her wardrobe pulling out a change of clothes and some nightclothes. Dot entered the room worriedly. "Miss is everything alright?"

"Not really Dot but there's nothing you can do about it so don't bother yourself. Would you mind grabbing me two blouses please." She replied simply.

"Are you going away Miss?" Dot questioned as she obeyed her orders.

"Something has come up Dot, I can't really explain it to you right now, I have to go away, it's a fair way from here and I don't know how long I'll be, I could be home for dinner or I could be gone a week."

Dot simply nodded and pinched her lips as Phryne quickly closed her bag and began to descend down the stairs. "I'll call back here tonight and let you know what's happening." Phryne said. Mr Butler meanwhile had appeared in the hallway looking calm as ever, nothing would faze that man. He held open the door for her as she walked to the hispano "I look forward to your return Miss." He said cordially giving her a small smile before ushering Dot back into the house as Phryne jumped into the car. "Mr too Mr Butler, me too." Phryne said before revving the engine and racing off down the street.

It was a three hour drive to the house, it was located in a fairly rural area. The long drive gave Phryne plenty of time to think, she hated it. The more she thought the more miserable she became and the more she grew frustrated with herself. She would remedy this though. After what seemed like a lifetime she pulled up in front of the house. It was every bit the quaint English style rural property, but Phryne had no time to admire architecture. She practically leapt from the car and walked up to the front door and raised her fist to knock on the door.

And for the first time in what might've been years Phryne paused and began to doubt herself. She thought for a moment that she might've made a mistake in coming, that she would hurt Jack or upset him somehow. She shook her head, she had resolved to come and she would be damned if she was going to turn back now. Trying to re-establish her normal bravado she confidently knocked on the door. It was several moments before the door was opened by a man who she knew was Jack but the haggard expression on his face made him barely recognisable.

"Phryne" he said softly in surprise, shock etched across his face.

"Jack" Phryne whispered in response he eyes wide with worry as she took in the sorry sight. They stood staring at each other for a long moment, each not quite believing what was in front of their very eyes. Finally Phryne spoke "may I come in?" she asked tentatively. Jack gave a small nod and opened the door for her.

"Please, sit down." He murmured offering her a chair in the living room which she accepted graciously. Jack took a place in the chair opposite her, however he did not relax, sitting on the edge of his seat like he was ready to flee at any given moment.

"I…what are you doing here?"

Phryne opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Why had she come?

Because she felt like she might die if she didn't find him, know him, because an irrepressible tug at her chest had pulled her here.

Because there was nowhere in the world she wouldn't go for Jack Robinson.

But she couldn't say that. "You've been at least a single pillar of the world for far too long" She inhaled slowly "you don't need to carry the weight of the world all by yourself…" Phryne trailed off. "I just thought you might need some help." She finally finished meekly. Jack studied her. His pride told him he should send her away, waltzing into his sister's home uninvited, intruding in affairs which were none of her concern. He wanted to get mad. He was so tired and the exhaustion ached in his bones, he just wanted this to be over. But he looked up at Miss Fisher, so unlike her usual self, none of the usual bravado, a quiet gentleness. He looked at her and knew he couldn't send her away. She never listened to him anyway, he thought to himself with a sigh. Finally falling back dejectedly into his seat.

"I'm sorry that I barged in on you like this." Phryne said

Jack looked at her a mixture of awe and frustration.

"Don't be remorseful, it only confuses me." He quoted himself, tiredness overwhelming him. Phryne gave him a soft smile

"I thought if I called you would send me away. Or order me not to come." She tried to explain

"I probably would have."

"But you aren't going to now are you?" Phryne asked in a voice uncharacteristically timid.

Jack confessed "I don't think I have the strength or the willpower to right now."

Phryne breathed a little easier.

"You look like death" Phryne murmured. Had this been any other day is would have been a harsh comment, the product of her scathing wit. Instead, miraculously the blunt statement had somehow become an expression of sympathy.

"I feel a bit like it too" he confessed.

"How is she?" Phryne asked tentatively "Anita?"

Phryne could've sworn she saw Jack age ten years then and there. "I'm doing all I can, the doctor says he suspects influenza, which he has no power to do anything about. She's…she's not good right now…but she's strong and the doctor said that there's a good chance she'll get better of her own accord." He tried to look cheerful. He failed. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry…I haven't slept in two days."

Phryne felt overwhelmed with sadness seeing Jack, a pillar of strength, her pillar of strength in such a state.

"May I see her?" She asked softly.

Jack looked up worriedly before nodding and standing to lead her up the stairway to Anita's room.

Anita was laying on the bed propped up by some pillows. The first thing that Phryne noticed was her eyes. They were so like Jacks, there was the same intelligence, the same resolute strength in them, but there was a subtle gentleness too. Had she been well she would've been striking to look at. Phryne smiled at Anita who feebly returned the gesture.

"You must be Miss Phryne Fisher" she said softly, her voice hoarse and weak.

Phryne blinked and tilted her head in surprise.

"Who else could you be?" She tilted her head slightly and her eyes scanned over Phryne. "You're every bit what Jack described you as."

Phryne looked over at Jack, had circumstances been different, she would've taunted him. But it wasn't the place or the time. Jack's eyes flickered of a split second to Phryne before returning to his sister. She followed suit giving Anita a broad smile. "I'm so glad to finally meet you Anita."

Anita opened her mouth to respond but was overwhelmed with a sudden fit of coughing. A pained expression crossed Jack's face. He moved to the bedside to re-arrange her pillows and Anita fell back onto them with a sigh.

Phryne bit her lip "I'm sorry I should let you rest." She quickly exited the room closely followed by Jack. When they were outside the room Jack slumped up against the wall exhausted.

"Jack…" Phryne began, she mourned internally to see Jack this way, it hurt her more than she cared to- or would ever admit. "Why don't we go down stairs? My skills don't rival Dots but I can make you some tea." Jack simply nodded and trudged down the stairs. Phryne half expected his legs to give out on him. She wondered if he had been drinking. The only time she had seen him anywhere near this state…when he had thought her dead. Jack had drowned his sorrows in alcohol.

Still he managed to make it down the stairs and he sat down on the long couch in the living room. Phryne upon finding the kitchen began the process of making the tea. Something, if she was honest she hadn't done for years. After fifteen minutes she returned out into the living room.

Jack was asleep.

Phryne watched for a while; you could see the stress dissolve from his face as he slipped into the world of the unconscious. Phryne marvelled at his trust, falling asleep in her presence and leaving his sister in her care. The thought made her smile. She went and found a blanket in one of the cupboards affectionately draping it over him. She noticed his hair, normally slicked back had fallen out, a curl coming to rest on his forehead. Phryne tentatively approached crouching down before gently smoothing the curl back. She allowed her hand to caress the side of his face before she even realised what she was doing. Mentally berating herself she withdrew her hand.

Deciding it was no good to lose track of the world whilst she watched him, beautiful and safe in sleep. She left the room, switching off the light as she smiled. Maybe, just maybe Jack was willing for her to enter his life as he had entered hers. Just maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy the third instalment. A warning this will be a very, very fluffly fic and the Jack/Phryne romance will probably be quite a slow build up, but they will get there. I promise.**

**Also forgive any spelling errors or bad grammar. I'm very lazy at editing.**

**Have fun and please review! :)**

* * *

The first thing Jack was aware of when he woke was the most amazing smell coming from the kitchen, the second thing was that he was not in his bed, but sprawled out on lounge. He took a moment to orientate himself. He didn't remember taking his shoes off, or having a blanket when he fell asleep, or a cup of tea for that matter, though it was cold now. He thought back over the thoughts of the previous day.

Realisation dawned upon him.

Phryne.

That woman. That absurd, frustrating, indomitable woman. She had waltzed into his sister's home, and whilst he had worked himself to exhaustion caring for Anita, Phryne now was doing the same for him. He couldn't help but smile a little, it was the first time he had smiled in a week.

This, this was Phryne as he had never seen her. Not for him, not for anyone. He knew Phryne was caring, he knew she was kind. She often hid it underneath enough bravado to stun anyone who walked within a four mile radius, but it was there nonetheless, hidden, a secret kept only for those she trusted. Which now seemed to include him. He pulled the blanket off him as he sat up. He stayed there a few moments taking in the course of events. He was suddenly struck by how bright it was. Looking at the clock on the mantle which read 11:14.

Jack stood up with a start. He had fallen asleep at 4:30 the day before. He had slept for almost 18 hours. He stumbles into the kitchen to see a sight he thought he would never see. Phryne Fisher is cooking.

She turns when she hears him. "Jack you're up!" She exclaims delightedly "About time too"

He stares at her baffled "you're cooking?"

"Yes well it's not an unreasonable skill set for me to have is it? I didn't always have someone to do it for me. I just find it rather dull for the most part, the idea of standing in front of a stove for hours at a time. I can't stand still for that long, and besides, it's always felt like a cruel form of entrapment in domesticity." She professed nonchalantly.

"What are you making?" He asked peering over at the stove.

"Sausages and eggs for you and I, and there's some porridge for Anita, which you're also welcome to if you desire. I warn you my skills are not as great as Mr Butler's, or Dots, but nonetheless I can fry an egg."

"Well it seems to me that there's not much you can't do." Jack noted somewhat impressed by the unexpected display.

She nodded in thoughtful agreement. "Obey road rules?" she quipped

A small smirk crept across Jack's face, Phryne's arrival had been like an injection of morphine, his exhaustion, his tiredness and pain whilst not gone were made bearable by her presence.

There was silence for a few moments whilst Phryne prepared food.

"Anita's looking better." She final announced. "She's got a bit more colour, managed to get a few hour sleep. You're looking better too I might add."

Jack simply nodded. "The porridge is for her right?" Phryne hummed to affirm him and Jack grabbed the bowl to take it up the stairs to her.

"She seems to have developed more of an appetite." Phryne also noted as she followed him.

Anita was sitting up when they entered and indeed looking better than she had in days. Phryne smiled as Anita's eyes looked her over. There was something incredibly piercing about her gaze, and remarkably perceptive. Anita looked at Phryne as though she could read her innermost thoughts. But Phryne felt strangely comfortable despite this. Because those same perceptive eyes were filled with a kind understanding the likes of which she had only ever seen in one other pair of eyes. Jacks. Pulling up a chair Phryne and Jack stayed to watch over her. She managed to get through most of the meal. When she had finished Phryne went to take the bowl and leave checking Anita's temperature as she did so. Before she reached the door however she was interrupted by Anita.

"Thank you Phryne. It's probably a little strange taking care of someone you've never met."

Phryne smiled softly. "I did it all the time nursing in the war."

Anita nodded empathetically. "I almost became a nurse myself. But when Christopher was killed in battle, I couldn't bring myself to sign up. I just knew that every soldier I treated and every one that died would just remind me of him. You're a brave woman."

"More foolhardy than brave I would say. But thank you nonetheless" Phryne nodded appreciatively at Anita before leaving the room.

* * *

About half an hour later Jack joined her. She was seated on the couch a decanter of scotch on the table in front of her and two glasses. She gestured for him to sit down and he repressed the urge to reprimand her for raiding Anita's things, obliging her request.

"I think it's about time you told me about Anita. Properly" Phryne declared as she poured out the alcohol.

Jack pursed his lips and waited a full minute before speaking, though to Phryne it felt like a year.

"Anita is three years older than me. It's just the two of us. Anita…she was always clever, painfully obstinate…much like you Miss Fisher, though slightly more conservative, less…provocative." He managed. Phryne raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

She was brilliant at everything she did, loved academia. Had we the money she would've loved to go to university, and she probably wouldn't have backed down until they accepted her either." He said with a wry smile. "She loved English, she loved poetry, plays and novels from every time period, on every subject. She would've been a remarkable English student. But unable to do so she eventually became a teacher at a high school teaching English and occasionally history. She loved it. She loved being able to share things with inquisitive minds. It's probably why she got on so well with Christopher."

By this stage Jack had finished his first glass and Phryne quickly refilled it.

"Christopher was a young academic. Everything Anita had wanted to be, his area was art though, particularly medieval and byzantine art. When they met they fell head over heels for each other, they were married 1912. And they were very happy, until the war came. Christopher was killed in 1916, by shelling. Anita was devastated. I…I didn't realise how much until I got back."

Jack rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

"The other thing about Anita is she's incredibly understanding. She empathises in a way few other people can. She has this way of staring at someone and it's like she can see into their very soul, she can see them as they are. But she doesn't judge them for it either."  
Phryne nodded in agreement. She had seen it, experienced it for herself.

"After the war I was very alone." He confessed "Rosie, my parents, no one seemed to understand the sense of loss I was feeling. Except Anita. She's the one continuity I've had in my life. And now she's…" Jack trailed off inhaling deeply.

Phryne felt her heart threaten to burst. She swore Jack was on the verge of a breakdown, and she wasn't sure she could handle the heart wrench of seeing Jack like that. She pressed her knuckled to her lips her other hand scrunched into a fist at her side. It was only when she moved it that she realised that her nails had all but broken her skin. She winced slightly but ignored the pain reaching her hand across to Jack's knee.

"She'll be okay Jack. She's made of stern stuff. She's like you."

The hand on his knee brought Jack back to reality. He breathed deeply and stared back into Phryne's captivating emerald eyes were filled with so much intensity, so many emotions, most of which he couldn't even name. A sense of hope flooded though him.

"Everything will be alright in the end" Phryne whispered.

Looking into her eyes, swept away by them; Jack couldn't help but believe her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I'm trying to divide my energies between this and my other fanfic the book. I tend to publish whatever is inspired at the time. I hope to get another chapter of this up much quicker than this one. So my apologies again for that.**

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by in contrast with the torturously slow week that had preceded it. It seemed Phryne's mere presence had helped will Anita to get better and by the afternoon she was able to maintain conversation in her bed with Phryne and Jack.

"I still cannot tell you how nice it is to meet the mysterious lady from Jack's letters." Anita said with a smile. Her throat was hoarse and fairly weak, but it didn't seem to be causing too much grief.

"Yes, well I myself am somewhat interested to hear what Jack has had to say about me." She noted playfully.

"Mostly that you're a menace." He stated with a sly smirk.

Phryne raised an eyebrow but grinned back at him.

Anita didn't say anything but surveyed the pair with an approving eye…not that either of them noticed. They were both too caught up in their own little staring match.

"I thought my brilliance at solving crimes might've at least got a mention.

Anita grinned "Sometimes he adds it in as a subnote from his ranting about your disregard for the law and personal safety." She wasn't telling the whole truth with that statement, but she knew that it was not her place but Jack's to tell her the true contents of the letters. So she joined their little game. She fitted into it very easily, Anita enjoyed teasing Jack almost as much as Miss Fisher did. "ignore him Phryne, he can be rather dramatic about things, always destined to be a tragic hero I always said, ever since he was a boy, an antipodean Mark Antony."

Phryne grinned wider and Jack bit his lip in embarrassment. "Yes, I've definitely seen a glimpse of Mark Antony in him." Phryne giggled

"It was the funniest thing, when he was ten we saw a production of Antony and Cleopatra, he spent the next month spouting off bits of script and pining after the Queen of the Nile."

Phryne laughed delightedly, Anita managed a small chuckle and Jack pursed his lips trying to supress his amusement.

"He swore he was going to find Cleopatra and sweep her off her feet." Anita croaked.

"A very challenging task" Phryne gasped

Jack sighed "In my defence Miss Fisher I was ten."

Phryne could barely restrain her giggles. That was until Anita started to cough again, Jack patted her on the back and Phryne wiped her brow with a damp cloth.

"Although one would hope", she finally managed five minutes later her voice weaker and more frail "that his ending was nicer than Mark's, not cut so short."

Jack inhaled sharper than he meant to. Seeing his sister sick and brining up talk of death didn't sit well with him.

"No." Phryne said softly "To lose him would be a tragedy worthy of Shakespeare himself" she said so quietly Jack could barely hear it.

* * *

It was only later, when they were preparing dinner that Phryne realised how tired she actually was. She had only taken sporadic naps over the past 30 or so hours, she was beginning to feel somewhat like Jack had just the day before.

Jack, ever observant saw the exhaustion as it took effect. He scolded himself for not seeing it earlier. The way she swayed ever so slightly in her feet and blinked just too heavily. After they had eaten and Anita was resting Jack pulled her aside into the corridor. "I'll sleep by Anita's bedside tonight. You can sleep in my bed" Realising how his last statement sounded he tried to remedy his error "…well it's the guest bedroom, but it's only ever I who stays in it."

Phryne nodded gratefully. "Thank you Jack." She smiled at him "wake me if you need anything."

He nodded and watched her as she grabbed her bag and ascended the stairs to the guest bedroom. She sluggishly got into her nightclothes before crawling under the covers. She snuggled into the pillow which smelt so delightfully of Jack, a scent of whiskey, old oak trees and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was asleep before she could figure it out.

* * *

The next morning a sharp knock on the door frightened Jack out of his wits. He hadn't been expecting anyone. Moving to open the door he found an impatient looking Dr Macmillan standing on the doorstep.

She sighed before marching in the door "You're lucky it's my day off" Jack merely gaped.

Phryne who had heard the knock and come to investigate grinned like a schoolgirl at the sight of her friend. "Mac!" She cried

"Phryne" The doctor replied in turn embracing Miss Fisher. "Now I understand there is a patient to attend to?" she stated suddenly. Jakc blinked in surprise, Mac had just done the single smoothest transition into professionalism he had ever seen. One moment Phryne's dear friend, the next a doctor like any other. He wondered at the utterly unusual woman before a wave of indignation washed over him. It was bad enough that she had dragged herwself into this matter and now other people! As Mac went upstairs to examine Anita Jack kept Phryne downstairs with him.

"Miss Fisher." He muttered. "As much as I appreciate all you've done, I don't appreciate you barging into my private affairs and then what's more brining in one of your friends without my consent or knowledge!"

"Jack, Mac is a professional; Anita will be just another patient." Phryne soothed softly. "Mac is the best Doctor I know, that's why I brought her here, the fact that she is my friend is irrespective. If there is anyone who can help Anita it's her."

Jack nodded, his anger dissipating as quickly as it came. "I hate it when you're right." He sighed "But it still doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me."

Phryne looked up apologetically at him. "I'm sorry." She said. "I'm afraid I don't have an excuse. I suppose I'm just used to doing things alone. It's been so long since I've had to ask for permission, or whether my action would be the right one to do; I'm just used to trusting my choices because I've spent so long having to make them alone." She professed. "I'm not used to sharing these things. But you're right of course." Her voice dropped to a murmur.

Jack smiled sadly. "Just tell me next time okay. I feel better it when you talk to me, when you ask my opinion, even if you don't listen to it."

"I always listen." Phryne whispered. "I hear everything you say, and what you say matters to me." She looked gently at him. Jack stared back at her, his eyes searching hers in all of their impossible depth.

A cough interrupted them from their reverie and the two quickly stepped away from the other looking up at Doctor Macmillan a little too innocently. "Excuse me Inspector, could I borrow you for a moment. I was wondering about medical history." Jack nodded following Mac without so much as a backwards glance at Phryne.

Phryne swallowed and inhaled deeply composing herself.

Being around Jack here was different. It was stranger, more intimate and at the same time dangerously revealing. This house, and Anita had somehow become a catalyst for change in whatever their relationship was. And it was frightening. Phryne bit her lip. She wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing yet, all she knew was that in the past three days of her being in this house something had changed between her and Jack. She just hoped it was for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

"Right well it's definitely influenza. The good news however is she appears to already be on the mend." Mac declared "however keep a close eye on her she's not out of the woods yet, relapses do occur. The most important thing is to ensure it doesn't progress to pneumonia, if it does seem to be getting worse take her to a hospital straight away. It's best to be safe. Unfortunately there's not much I can do about influenza. It's viral so none of the usual rubbish that gets prescribed will do anything. The most I can suggest is giving her aspirin, it helps to control the pain and the fever, also if there's any inflammation of the lungs it can reduce it to a certain extent." She dug in her bag and pulled out a bottle of the pills. "With time I expect she'll make a full recovery" she said with a smile.

Jack exhaled, it felt as though an enormous weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you Doctor." He sighed.

Mac merely gave a curt nod.

"You've come all this way Dr Macmillan. Would you at least stay for lunch, before you head back?" He asked, wishing there was more he could do to repay her.

"That sounds lovely Inspector." She said with a smile. She and Jack had gotten off to a rough start, but she did like the inspector. There was resoluteness about him and he had been there for Phryne through one of the most difficult times of her life. For that Mac would be forever indebted to him…even if he had tried to arrest her for murder.

"Yes, Phryne had informed me she's making pumpkin soup and…something French which I can't remember the name of. I think it's a kind of bread…" he trailed off.

"Phryne's cooking?" Mac asked shocked.

"Yes that was my reaction." Jack smiled.

"How ever did you manage that one inspector?" She said astounded

Jack shrugged "I'll be damned if I know."

"Yes well you've always had a strange effect on Phryne." Mac noted. Jack's brow furrowed. "Next thing you know she'll be settling down with a man and taking up knitting."

"One can only hope." Jack retorted but the sly grin on his face let her know he was being facetious. "But I seriously doubt that will be happening any time soon. Probably a good thing too, who knows what Melbourne's criminals would get away with without the honourable Phryne fisher there to keep them on their toes."

"My ears are burning" Phryne called out as she waltzed into the parlour where Mac and Jack were standing. "Don't tell me that was the Detective inspector giving a compliment to the menace that is the Melbourne's best dressed lady detective.

"Absolutely not." Jack declared

"We were just enjoying your newfound domesticity." Mac said smugly

"Yes well you know…preparing someone's meals does make it rather easier to _poison them_" she said casting a very deliberate eye over Mac.

The doctor merely smirked.

* * *

Lunch was eaten and enjoyed while Anita slept. It was a wonderful reprieve from the tense worry and anguish which had lurked over the household but all too soon Mac had to leave.

"Phryne, before I go could I have a private word."

Phryne nodded and followed Mac into the parlour whilst Jack went up to tend to Anita.

"What is it Mac?" Phryne began

Mac paused to take a deep breath before asking "What's going on here Phryne?"

Phryne looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I've never seen you like this."

"If this is about the cooking really Mac, I can assure you I shall escape the terror of the kitchen as soon as I can, it's just easier if Jack and I alternate on who cooks meals. I'm not about to take on a life of domesticity." She said grinning.

"You know that's not what I meant." The Doctor said with an exasperated sigh. Phryne was notoriously bad at broaching any subject with regards to her own emotional state. Not that Mac was particularly good at it either. But that was why they each had the other. With enough persistence they eventually would manage to help the other, it was just fortunate they were both as stubborn as mules.

"Phryne I am your oldest and dearest friend. I know you better than anyone and because of this I'm more than a little surprised when you suddenly drop everything and run to care for a woman you've never met in the middle of the bloody countryside."

Phryne looked taken aback. She had to profess it was an unexpected course of action she had taken but she hardly saw why she needed a private confrontation with Mac about it.

"Why are you here Phryne?"

There was an agonising pause. "Jack. Obviously." She finally managed

"Obviously?" Mac enquired. She was baffled, and Phryne making ambiguous statements which were based off a presumed knowledge which Mac seemed to be missing wasn't helping in the slightest. Mac wondered if this was Phryne's way of confirming what she had thought for a long time…only she hadn't quite expected Phryne to make such peace with the idea that she was in love with Jack Robinson.

"Jack's my friend." She stated simply.

_Oh_. Apparently she hadn't.

"He was there for me when no one else could be, everything with Murdoch Foyle, Rene Dubois. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't repay that when he needed me? He needs me now. So I'm here."

Mac gave a small nod. She knew she wouldn't get more out of Phryne, even though she was sure there was more to the story. She just wondered whether even Phryne realised it.

"I should be off." She said at last.

Phryne embraced her. "Thank you" she whispered.

Mac donned her hat and walked out the front door leaving Phryne more than a little confused by her confrontation and Mac more than a little confused by Phryne's answer.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack was sitting upstairs with Anita.

"That Doctor…was she one of Miss Fishers friends?" Anita asked

Jack nodded. "Yes, Doctor MacMillan and Miss Fisher are as thick as thieves. Phryne asked her here to look over you."

"She's been so kind." Anita mused. "Phryne."

"Jack smiled softly to himself as he thought back on all she had done. "Yes, she always has been very generous."

Anita watched him closely as he spoke, her clever, perceptive eyes studying his response with a small smile creeping across her face.

What had become apparent over the past few days is that Jack was completely and utterly in love with Phryne Fisher. She wondered if he even knew he was. But as she studied his face she felt her heart warm. Looking at him was now was like looking at him fifteen years earlier. Something had gone missing when Jack had come back from the war, he wasn't the same person; not that she had loved him any less for it. However whatever had gone missing had turned Jack cold, he didn't smile, he didn't laugh or dance; there were days she wondered if he was even able to feel joy at all. And now here he was, a gentle smile plastered on his face as he thought of the woman who was waiting just downstairs.

Her smile grew into a smirk. Poor Jack, she doubted he had been able to acknowledge his feelings, even to himself. _Perhaps I ought to give him a helping hand_ .

"Actually it's quite funny. When I first saw her, I'm not sure what it was maybe it was the hair, or her grace, or the way she commands attention…or maybe I was just a little hallucinatory at that state because I swear I thought she was exactly like Cleopatra." She said innocently.

"Yes Miss Fisher does seem to have a personal affinity with her." Jack noted cautiously.

"Hmm, I do seem to recall that you have a particular affinity with Mark Antony?"

"Your point being?" Jack asked

"Well I just find it interesting that's all."

Jack's brow furrowed but he wasn't able to pursue the matter further as Phryne poked her head in the door. "Mac just left."

Jack nodded "I'll see to paying her when we get back to Melbourne."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Mac came here as a favour to me she's already expressed that she doesn't need payment."

Jack relaxed a little. One less thing to worry about.

Anita's eyes flicked between the pair.

"Jack" she began, he quickly turned to her. "I'm feeling quite tired. I think I'll go to sleep for a while. You don't need to watch over me. I'll be fine."

He nodded. "I'll come up and check on you regularly."

"I know you will." She said nestling down into her pillows. "Run along Mark Antony."

Jack shot her a small fleeting look of exasperation but he smiled gently to her as he and Miss Fisher left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, so guys just to warn you I'm about to recommence my school term, which means updates might be a bit more slow in coming. My sincere apologies for that. Also, for any of you reading my other fanfic "the book" I'm having a bit of writers block, so any suggestions would be lovely. I'm hoping to update it in the next 48 hours if I can.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thanks to a guest reviewer who mentioned romantic strolls in paddocks for inspiring me.**

* * *

"So, what now?" Asked Phryne with her all too familiar flirtatious grin. She and Jack were now seated in the parlour facing each other.

"It's a little early to be drinking" said Jack glancing at his watch.

Phryne snorted derisively. "Never."

Jack grinned. "I'm sure Anita won't mind us stealing her supply."

"So long as we make sure it's being put to good use." She added mischievously

"With you Miss Fisher I'm sure it will be." The inspector smiled before finding the scotch Anita kept on the sideboard.

"That almost sounds like a compliment, from a police officer!" Phryne exclaimed

Jack shook his head "Not from a policeman."

Phryne furrowed her brow in confusion.

Jack chuckled "It might surprise you to know Miss Fisher that there is more to my person than my profession, and whilst I am in my sisters household I'm not a police officer, I'm just an ordinary man."

Phryne cocked her head. "A man perhaps, but never ordinary." She said with a wistful smile which very quickly turned into a coquettish grin. "I wish you had told me that earlier Jack, I'd have put on more powder if I'd realised I would be spending the evening alone with _a man_ tonight."

Jack paled slightly. "Is that so?" He gulped. "Well I wouldn't worry too much. No doubt you'll be just as…" Jack was tempted to say seductive but feared what might happen if he entered into such dangerous territory, so instead he settled for "…charismatic without it."

Phryne grinned. "You think me charismatic Jack?"

"When you want to be." He said with a smirk.

Phryne raised her eyebrows in amusement and took a sip from her glass.

Neither of them spoke for a while as they consumed their drinks.

They both felt the tone of the room shift, their playful banter faded away into a solemnity, quietness.

Finally Phryne spoke, her voice soft and gentle "How are you Jack?"

He looked surprised by the question "I'm fine." He said, answering as any gentleman would.

"That's not the answer I wanted Jack." Phryne replied.

Jack's brow furrowed "would you rather I lie to you Miss Fisher?" he questioned

"No." She whispered "I want you to tell me the truth."

Jack sighed indignantly. "I just did!"

"And when I say the truth Jack I don't mean some superficial, ambiguous statement which is equally applicable to the circumstance of taking a stroll in the park as to caring for your unwell sister."

Jack pursed his lips somewhat irate. "If I had wanted to tell you my innermost thoughts I would've done so already Miss Fisher."

"Jack, you do realise that bottling it up won't help."

Jack put his glass down on the table with far more force than he was intending to. "I wasn't aware you were a psychiatrist as well as a detective." He said deceptively amiably.

"I'm not Jack, I'm someone who knows you and who wants you to be happy."

Jack inhaled sharply and simultaneously waves of sadness and joy rolled over him. How he loved hearing her say that. He loved knowing that she cared but the knowledge that it would never extend beyond that…it killed him.

"I've seen you when you've been grief stricken before." She said cautiously leaning closer to him. "I don't think I could bear seeing you like that again." Phryne whispered in all seriousness. The thought of Jack, in a constant state of drunkenness, drowning himself and his sorrows in alcohol made her want to do nothing but caress his face and hold him close to her. "And I must confess I still feel some degree of guilt for knowing that it was I who put you into such a position." Phryne would never change herself, she had made that clear, but she had never known, she had never realised how profoundly her actions had influenced the inspector. She had of course thought of what this implications were…_the way he reacted was like he loved_…Phryne shook her head. It would do no good to loose herself in impossible fantasies. "I want to make up for it." She finally concluded.

Jack thought devastatedly back at the time when he thought her dead. Even the thought of it now threatened to make him want to weep, even though she was here, sitting across from him alive and well. He fought back the overwhelming urge to embrace her and hold her, to know feel of her lithe figure, the scent of her French perfume and to know that she was alive and safe and _loved_. But Jack Robinson was an honourable man, a gentleman. As such you didn't cry, you didn't weep and you never said how much it hurt, contenting yourself to small "ambiguous statements." However Phryne Fisher had a knack for challenging conventions and now it seemed she was challenging this one.

Jack wanted to be obstinate. He wanted to fight her. But instead he took a breath and he looked into those dazzling emerald eyes, so very beautiful and filled with a sentiment which Jack dared to dream was affection- maybe even love. He couldn't do it.

He closed his eyes again.

"I'm scared Phryne. I'm so scared." His words stuttered and stumbled. Phryne inhaled deeply realising how many walls were being broken down as they spoke. Jack was showing her the weakness in his armour and leaving himself so very vulnerable.

"For such a long time, Anita was my only reason to carry on. She was the only person I really cared about. I…I just don't know what I'd do without her." He mumbled in a voice so low Phryne could barely hear it. His eyes were still closed, as though he couldn't bring himself to look at her as he confessed his weaknesses as he saw them.

"Sometimes I look at her and I marvel at my own ability not to cry like a child."

He finally opened his eyes and looked up at her. At that moment Phryne felt herself staring into Jack's very soul, every centimetre of the vast depths of that heart as deep as the Pacific Ocean was there on display. Phryne almost cried out in shock from the realisation, not just that he was sharing it with her. The realisation that she wanted it. She wanted it all, she wanted to find her way into it, be lost in it, and consumed by it. At that moment there was nothing more that she wanted than Jack Robinsons heart to be hers.

She let out a silent gasp. Jack didn't seem to notice.

"And being in this place, you know I haven't been outside for two weeks. I think I've forgotten what the stars look like and the sun feels like." He admitted shakily.

Phryne wished she could hold him, let him weep away his pain in her arms. But she couldn't, so she settled for the next best thing.

Grabbing his warm, calloused had in hers she stood him up, he willingly followed. She led him out the front door, off the porch and down onto the lawn. It was 5:30 and a winter chill sat in the air, but the sun was just beginning to set. The sky was ablaze with orange on the horizon.

Phryne stood there with Jack, not letting go of his hand. They stood in complete silence for a long time which seemed to go on for both forever and no time at all. Both were swept away by the moment.

Suddenly Pryne's hand was tugging on his and she was sprinting across the lawn towards the paddocks.

"Come on Jack!" she cried. "Last one to the gate owes the other dinner!"

Jack took but a moment to respond to her before he was chasing after her. Phryne had gotten a head start and she was very fast, but Jack had the distinct advantage of not wearing heels. For a brief moment he felt like a young man again, one who hadn't been to war and who still took joy from childish games. They sprinted to the gate and Jack managed to touch it first by a hairsbreadth before Phryne collapsed onto the ground exhausted and gasping for breath, Jack quickly followed.

Phryne started to giggle and it wasn't long before he was laughing too, in between his pants.

"How are you Jack?" Phryne once again asked.

"Terrible." He professed although he was still grinning.

"But better for your being here." He smiled gently at her, a smile which Phryne returned. Arduously he hoisted himself back up and pulled Phryne to her feet.

He offered out his arm which she graciously accepted and began together they began the walk back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, so first day back at school today and I've been given a truckload of work so naturally my first response is to run from my responsibilities and write fanfiction.**

**I hope you enjoy this. I had fun writing it. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can (whilst still being a responsible student.) However if I fail to update it's probably because I've suffocated in a mound of paperwork.**

* * *

The evening was cold, unusually so. They had lit all the fireplaces in the house, which was unfortunately only two. There was one in Anita's bedroom, which was directly above the one in the parlour. Phryne had lit the parlour fire, whilst Jack had tended to the blaze in Anita's room, thankful that she wouldn't freeze over the course of the evening. She was now sleeping soundly under every single blanket Jack could find in the house, spare the one he had given Phryne.

"Coco?" he asked.

"I'd prefer something a little stronger if you don't mind." Phryne smiled.

"You don't think we've drunk enough?" He asked cautiously

"No. Besides, what's the worst that's going to happen? I'm not going anywhere. There are no disreputable gentlemen around for me to run off with," Jack frowned "Anita's asleep and looking quite well. Besides, it's our tradition." She said, already slightly intoxicated from earlier in the evening.

He sighed and nodded in agreement pouring them each substantial amounts of scotch.

That being done he once again joined her in the parlour. "I hate the cold." Phryne said. She was currently curled up in an armchair in front of the fire, blanket wrapped around her and shoes discarded nearby.

"Is that so?" He asked taking a seat on the lounge.

"I love warmth, I love heat. The feeling of the sun on your skin." She smiled as she spoke and trailed her hands over her body as she thought about the sensation in a way which Jack found exceptionally provocative.

"I'm the opposite Miss Fisher. I much prefer the cold."

Phryne looked quizzically at him. "That's because you wear a three piece suit constantly!" She exclaimed "And an overcoat and I'm guessing you're the kind of man to wear a singlet underneath as well."

"What makes you so sure?" He asked in a voice so alluring it surprised even him.

For once Phryne was the one taken aback. Still it was but a momentary response.

A salacious grin spread across her face "Just a gut feeling inspector. But you could always prove me wrong."

Jack blinked in surprise. "And how would we do that?" He asked a little too innocently.

Phryne just smirked.

"Are you implying I should show you Miss Fisher?" His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

"Well I'm not opposed to the idea. In the name of science?" She said playfully.

Jack looked at her confused "Science, Miss Fisher?"

"Yes indeed. We're testing our hypothesis, Jack Robinson is the kind of man to wear singlets under his three piece suit and overcoat which are utterly ridiculous garments for an Australian summer and it would be all the better for him taking them off." She rambled. Jack suspected that she had perhaps had one scotch too many.

"Unfortunately Miss Fisher I never was much good at science." He murmured.

"Liar!" She cried. "I know for a fact that you did well in all your subjects, you've said so before."

"I was trying to practice something known as false modesty Miss Fisher."

Phryne smirked into her scotch. "Indubitably"

She giggled a little to herself before shivering involuntarily and drawing the blankets closer around her. Their game forgotten Phryne sank deep into thought, cocooning herself in the blankets and shuffling closer to the fire.

After a moment she spoke.

"You know…" she began softly. "In the war, the thing I missed most…well not most…but what really made me homesick was the lack of sun. Australia…the antipodes!" she declared "there's just something about the sky, it's so blue and it's so clear. It just stretches on into infinity with nothing but the sun and its warmth." She smiled to herself at the thought. "In the war, I missed the feeling of the sun on my skin. It was always smoggy and cloudy, the shelling, the weather and the constant dust and smog. It drove me mad." She sighed to herself. "Oh it's a stupid thing really, to be in amongst that and to be frustrated by the lack of sun."

"No it isn't." Jack responded kindly. "I remember one day, I swear Miss Fisher I almost broke down in tears in front of my commander because I was that desperate for a steak."

Phryne couldn't help but giggle and Jack readily joined in.

"The day I got back I went home and the first meal that we had was steak and to this day it's the best thing I've ever eaten. Rosie didn't understand of course, she wanted to take me out to some fancy restaurant or another. She was absolutely baffled why I almost started weeping halfway through dinner. When I told her it was the steak she didn't believe me" He said, still smiling.

"There are some things, some feelings; they just can't be shared without having been there."

"Five years and half a world apart." Jack mused sadly. "Just too many experiences and too many emotions that couldn't be shared."

They sat in silence for a long time, each lost in thought.

"You know I don't hate her, even after the divorce."

Phryne looked up at him in surprise, and a sense of panic grabbed at her chest.

"I don't love her any more either, but I don't hate her."

Phryne relaxed slightly, but the sudden spike in her pulse, the terror that had caught her at the thought that Jack might still…love Rosie…

"She's not a bad person"

"Neither are you." Phryne whispered.

"We're good people…we just grew apart." Jack stared forlornly at his empty glass, as if he could simply will it to refill itself.

"It's a terrifying thought isn't it Miss Fisher? That you can love someone so, so much; and yet still, despite your every effort, every desire, it can just disappear. Where does it go? How can someone want to love someone, but not?"

Phryne's voice respondedt, soft, low and comforting "Life would be much more pleasant if our hearts were subject to our minds. Unfortunately they are their own masters, and they make fools of us all."

"How true Phryne; did you steal that from a poet?" He asked a gentle smile on his face.

"Probably." Phryne laughed. "Though I can't for the life of me remember."

Jack smiled "You know when I came back from the war I was so desolate. So empty. I was convinced that I would never love again."

"Past tense"

"Pardon?"

"You used past tense, just the way you spoke, it sounded like you had changed your mind." Phryne cautiously murmured.

Jack said nothing.

...

"Why the change of heart Jack?"

He looked up aghast. "Well Miss Fisher…they say time heals all wounds." He finally managed.

"I should check on Anita" he murmured getting to his feet.

Jack walked up the stairs internally screaming profanities at himself and his cowardice. Yes time healed all wounds, but not nearly as well as Phryne Fisher did. She had sauntered into his life with her flirtation and French perfume and Jack finally remembered what it felt like to be alive…to be in love. Phryne was like the feeling of the sun on your skin after years in the darkness. "And she was there…he could've told her. He could've held her and whispered confessions of love to her and let her know…let her know that she had taught him to love again." He cried internally.

Yes Phryne was the sun in the darkness, and Jack was only just coming to realise how much he missed the warmth of the sun on his skin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, so this is a surprisingly quick update, I'm currently working on a system where I reward every piece of school work I get done with the ability to write more fanfiction. Its certainly motivated me to work, and helpfully this chapter just seemed to fly from my fingertips. Anyway, as always I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

**My sincere apologies to the reviewer who wanted them to "pounce" on each other. I have a plan for this fic and that means dragging the sexual tension out a bit longer. Sorry (but not really). But don't worry you'll get the confession of love, Jack in his singlet and pouncing in due course. **

* * *

Jack stayed up with Anita far longer than he needed to. He honestly didn't know how he was going to go down and face her, and not kiss her. And he couldn't do that. Of course he couldn't do that- she was Phryne Fisher, as free as the wind; and Jack knew enough about Phryne to know she would never give up her freedom for the sake of the love of some unremarkable detective inspector. And he couldn't bring himself to have her once and then lose her forever.

Sighing to himself he looked down at the sleeping Anita "I don't know what to do." He murmured softly. Unsurprisingly he received no reply. Deciding he could wait no longer he tentatively made his way downstairs. Phryne he noticed had refilled her glass with more scotch.

"Jack" she called out softly, a smile stretching across her features "I was wondering if you were coming back."

"I'd perish at the thought of keeping Phryne Fisher waiting"

"So you damn well should." she smirked.

Jack grinned, glad their past conversation was forgotten…or at least temporarily abandoned.

"Actually Jack" she stated whistfully staring down at her now almost empty glass. "Does that offer of hot coco still stand?"

"Of course. I'll put some on now."

Phryne nodded thankfully, finishing the last of her drink whilst patiently waiting for the coco. When Jack finally returned she took it eagerly, holding it tightly in her hands trying to warm them as much as possible.

"You know the ancient Aztecs used to think that cocao was a powerful aphrodisiac?"

Jack coughed a little on his coco.

"No, I was not aware of that…I hope that's not your purpose in requesting it now Miss Fisher." He said, trying to sound calmer than he was feeling.

Phryne gave her usual flirtatious smile "would you have a problem if it was?"

Jack paled and Phryne watched with immense satisfaction. Jack stared at her in awe, unable to speak. The way Phryne was smiling at him though…honestly he was surprised she hadn't heard the way his heart was currently hammering in his chest.

Phryne gave him her most lascivious look. Jack sat totally still, petrified. Phryne then promptly burst out laughing. "No, not this time Jack, in this instance it's because it is rather cold. And I don't really have anything to warm me. Not even an attractive male to cuddle up to."

"And what am I Miss Fisher?"

"No Jack, you are a very, very, veeryyy" (she had definitely had too much to drink) "attractive man. It's merely I thought you'd be opposed to such behaviour."

"You know I'm not immune to the cold either."

Phryne raised her eyebrow at him. "Was that an invitation?"

Jack smiled playfully "Not at all, merely a statement of fact. But the fact also is that I am freezing and you have the lone blanket."

A childish grin spread across Phryne's face. Cautiously she stood up and wandered over the lounge on which Jack was seated. She placed the blanket around Jack's shoulders but didn't touch him.

"Better?" She asked

"Infinitely"

She smirked and settled herself more comfortably on the seat.

"It's strange isn't it?" she mused

"What?"

"Everything. Fate, if you believe in such nonsense of course…but the way things turn out."

Jack's brow furrowed "I'm still not following"

"Well say for instance if at the time of Andrew Johnston's death another, less agreeable inspector had been given the job-if I hadn't turned to you for information for butcher George or claimed to be in your favour on the Ballarat train, how different things might be?"

"They would, wouldn't they?" He said a small laugh leaving his lips.

"Yes."

"Although I'm almost certain we would've crossed paths anyway."

"But crossing paths is rather different to the way that we started to work together."

"Indeed, Phryne Fisher, the charming freight train."

They both simultaneously smirked.

"Just think though." She almost whispered "Charlie Freeman would probably have been hanged by now, Lydia Andrews, still running a drug empire."

"Latvian anarchists would've robbed a bank."

"George Sanderson would've been locked up a long time ago…albeit for a crime he didn't commit"

"Fletcher would still be trafficking."

Phryne winced "…Murdoch Foyle… he would've gotten out…I would be dead"

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Phryne…"

Oh Jack please. You know perfectly well that he would've killed me. Even after being shot. Had you not been there…"

"Phryne" he murmured

"You saved my life." She whispered

"You would do the same…no you did do the same. Phryne…I never fully expressed how much…" Jack trailed off and Phryne's eyes widened.

"…anger, I had at the thought that you would sacrifice yourself for me."

Phryne tilted her head. She had been so sure; she swore he was going to say something else. But there was her heart running away with her head again.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Don't. I would hate myself for eternity if I knew Phryne Fisher had given up her own, incredible life for my mine."

Phryne stared into his eyes, he reciprocated the action. Both looked at the other searching for something, some answer to what they were both searching for.

Surprisingly it was Phryne who looked away first. Jack however kept staring; the way the light fell across her features, framed by her striking black hair, just waiting to have fingers tangle in it.

"Let's hope it never comes to that."

"Knowing you Phryne and your penchant for danger it's a distinct possibility." He muttered finally looking away.

"My penchant for danger! Ha!"

"Yes, you don't seriously think you can argue that you don't go chasing after danger."

"Well…"

Jack gave her a sceptical glance

"Danger is a relative term."

"Not that relative." Jack muttered.

"Oh honestly." Phryne said indignantly "I'll admit I do like the thrill of things many would deem dangerous…my driving for instance."

Jack grimaced, Phryne saw it and softened her tone, she hadn't forgotten how much she had hurt him

"All my life Jack all I ever wanted was to feeling of freedom. My life…it lets me do that. I need it, like I need air."

Jack looked sadly at her. It took every fibre of his being to not reach out and kiss her.

"I know. And I won't ever ask you to change."

Phryne gave a small smile and they sat for a long time in a serene, friendly silence. Neither one needed to speak. There were no words to say.

They sat there in their mutual understanding until at long last Jack spoke.

"We should probably go to sleep."

Phryne nodded.

"You can take my bedroom, I'll stay on the lounge." He added.

She nodded wearily and began to walk up the stairs, leaving the blanket with Jack.

"Phryne" he called out after her.

"Yes"

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. It's been a while...well not that long really. But I don't know about you guys but it's felt like an eternity to me. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hopefully it will be followed up shortly. And the next chapter will see the return of Jack's singlet!...at least...if everything goes to plan...**

**But that's enough spoilers for now. **

**This chapters a bit of a filler really, just a casual conversation to get from one point to another. Still I hope you enjoy it. And please review.**

* * *

Phryne rose early the next morning, stretching like a cat she ambled down the stairs in her nightclothes. Jack was preparing breakfast.

"Morning" she said brightly

"Morning Miss Fisher." He responded in an equally good mood.

"Whatever it is your cooking it smells absolutely delicious."

Jack simply smiled as he worked merrily around the kitchen. Phryne had never seen him so…light. He seemed so positively carefree, all the usual solemnity of his gaze gone. Phryne was honestly a little surprised he didn't just float away on a cloud right in front of her eyes.

It was strange seeing Jack like this…but she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it.

"I'm assuming you slept well then?" she noted

"Yes actually, with the fire going you barely noticed the cold."

He failed to mention how when she had left he had sorely missed the warmth of her body. But that was hardly an appropriate thing to say.

"So tell me Jack, what mischief will we get up to today?" She said sliding to lean on the bench top directly in front of him. They were barely two feet apart, and then Jack did the unexpected. He stepped closer.

"I wasn't planning on finding any mischief at all. Though I suppose seeing as you're around it will probably find us."

Phryne's eyes widened in surprise before an enormous grin stretched across her face.

"Well I have to find something to keep me entertained."

"No doubt you will, and I'll bet my hat on the fact that it will give me grief."

"I'm not sure it'd suit me" Phryne quipped and Jack smirked as he realised she was quoting him.

"Actually I was thinking it was about time I asked Anita about your childhood escapades as the antipodean Mark Antony."

Jack paled. "There's not much to hear really."

Phryne gave an impish grin "Oh I very much doubt that."

"Well now, it's hardly fair though is it?" Jack protested

"Why ever not?"

"Because you don't have any family members in the country who could tell tales of all of your childhood endeavours, of which I have no doubt there are many. With the exception of Mrs. Prudence Stanley of course…who for some strange reason I don't think would want to discuss such matters with me."

Phryne frowned "If she did it would only be for the sake of condemning me and my inappropriate behaviours."

"Undoubtedly"

Phryne pouted and Jack chuckled.

"Your Aunt isn't so hard to please you know." Jack stated seriously

"Oh. Is that so. Pray tell?"

"Indeed all you have to do is be modest, demure, get married to a nice respectable gentleman, quit your job, provide a suitable heir and have no opinions of your own." As he spoke a smirk began to spread across his face.

Phryne made a noise of agreement "well when you put it like that you make it sound so easy." She said with a façade of innocent happiness which was abandoned but a second later for a look of utter resentment.

Jack chuckled.

"You are exceptionally fortunate you don't have family members to pester you about such things." She muttered bitterly.

"I do."

"Pardon?"

"I do…have a family member, my aunt, my father's sister. Almost had a heart attack when I told her I had gotten a divorce and that such a "disreputable thing should follow me like a cloud for the rest of my days tarnishing my reputation and destroying my life!" or something like that." He smiled, how it had been the opposite.

"She sounds like she would get on with Aunt Prudence terribly well."

"Yes. Let's make a pact that they should never meet." Jack stated simply

Phryne agreed.

* * *

Breakfast was eaten in a similarly jovial mood by Anita's bedside. Anita was barely recognisable now she had so much improved.

"…anyway so after Laticia's death I had a suspicion about the article and the photographs, we managed to track down the man who gave the photographs eventually and when we were given the plates Dot- my companion, and I spend the entire evening looking through them trying to find out what it was exactly that had caused two people's murders. And when we realised that it was John Bell…or well Giovanni Camana, it soon became very clear who had done it. The method of murder was less apparent, that was until we realised that he had fixed the music box. Jack and I organised to meet each other at the offices before catching him and declaring his crimes to all the poor staff who had to suffer through it all." Phryne and Jack had spent the morning eagerly telling stories of their various escapades.

"Which as I recall you were late to."

"Well I can't help it if I had to rescue Camellia- Lin Chung's communist, fighter bride from being kidnapped and shipped off to China by Granny Lin and her grandson henchmen."

"What!" Jack exclaimed. "You failed to mention that bit before."

"It must have slipped my mind between having to overcome her captors and put John Bell in prison."

Jack pursed his lips and gave her a look of serious exhasperation.

"Who is Lin Chung?" Asked Anita

Phryne bit her lip. "He's a Chinese silk trader and a…well past romantic interest I suppose…lover…sexual partner." She admitted unabashed. "He was a lovely man." She said with a smile.

Jack's fingers clenched slightly harder than he would've liked. He wasn't…jealous, no, Jack Robinson didn't experience jealousy…did he?

His response, however subtle did not go unnoticed by Anita, Phryne however remained in blissful ignorance.

"Yes how is Mr Lin?" He asked as cordially as he could manage

"I haven't heard much of him of late actually" Phryne said slightly sadly. "He would be quite occupied settling down with Camellia, and I rather fear I fell out of his favour a little." She professed

"Why?" Anita queried

She inhaled deeply "He seemed somewhat unimpressed by the fact that I was spending so much time solving cases…with Jack."

It took every ounce of Jack's self-restraint (which had been getting quite a workout now he was around Phryne all the time) to not smile victoriously at the fact that he had made Lin Chung jealous.

"I really ought to get back in contact with them, when I return home. I should invite them round for dinner." She mused to herself. Jack's smugness did not fade when he noticed that she described him collectively with his wife.

Phryne became lost in thought for a moment before quickly snapping back to reality.

"Where was I…oh yes. Anyway we stormed into the office, constable Collins in tow…"

They spent hours up in Anita's room, telling tales and delighting in each other's presence. Phryne simply radiated energy and life, she was transfixing. Jack struggled to tear his eyes away from her. She was incredible. He wished he could let her know...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, so I should be studying for my English assessment tomorrow, but the images of this scene wouldn't stop plaguing me. I literally couldn't do anything else until this was out of my head. So hopefully now I'll be able to study.**

**Also, regarding my other story "the boo"k. I've decided I'm really too busy to be working on two stories simultaneously so I will be continuing it, just expect less frequent updates than this one.**

**Also I am a horrible human being. I would say I hope you enjoy this chapter...but I have a feeling you won't.**

**Please review and let me know though.**

* * *

It was a few hours at least before Anita decided she needed to rest and Phryne and Jack left her in peace.

"You know, I've decided I rather like your sister." Phryne whispered to him as they left.

"Yes, I rather feared that." Jack murmured in response.

"Feared? Why?" Phryne asked playfully as they descended the stairs.

"Well you both take rather too much pleasure in causing me grief."

Phryne laughed and Jack cracked a smile. He couldn't help but notice the similarities, these the two people he held dearest…and he did hold them dear. Jack had realised by now that Phryne Fisher had completely taken hold of his life and his heart, all the while she sashayed away into the arms of other men.

"Oh dear Antony, you don't half sound bitter." She giggled.

He glared at her but it soon gave way to a smirk.

"Dear Cleopatra can you really blame me?" he retorted

She simply raised her eyebrows and the right hand corner of her mouth twitched. The image of him as Antony and her as Cleopatra, Phryne found it more than a little…enjoyable…entertaining…

… arousing.

She hid this fact well though. Jack wouldn't guess the unspeakable thoughts of her mind.

Well perhaps he wouldn't guess them, but what Phryne didn't know was that he was thinking the exact same thing.

They went downstairs, conversations continued as usual; they continued their witty banter and scathing remarks, as usual; their constant need to stand just that little bit too close, as usual; and the absurd dance they did, a mixture of body and mind where they were too close, but never close enough.

It was sometime later, when Phryne had disappeared off to do some errand or another and he was waiting impatiently for her return, when Jack realised he was still wearing yesterday's clothes. He felt overcome with a sudden irritation. He promptly walked upstairs and began to pull at his tie, wishing he had other fingers to help him. Tie finished his shirt too was quickly abandoned.

Meanwhile Phryne had finished her errand (a phone call to Dot) and was now trying to find Jack. She wandered up the stairs and opened the door to his room.

She then proceeded to walk right into Jack Robinson, who conveniently happened to be clad in nothing but a singlet and trousers.

It was a full minute before Phryne regained the power of speech and thought, or indeed any command of her body, every single fibre of her being was suddenly screaming at her about the gorgeous man who now stood mere centimetres from her.

Phryne felt a flush rise to her cheeks. She supposed she looked ridiculous, though she did note with some satisfaction that she wasn't the only one blushing

Finally when she was able to make her thoughts coherent enough to form a sentence she spoke "Well Inspector, I was right…a singlet man after all." She said huskily. If she was perfectly honest the huskiness wasn't intentional, her vocal chords, like every other part of her body deciding they no longer wanted to work. Phryne inhaled deeply. She was acutely aware of the space between them, it was torturous, to be so close, yet not touching. But she held her ground.

Jack opened his mouth, but like Phryne he too had forgotten how to speak. Phryne saved him the bother though.

"Though I must admit, I had intended on finding out in very different circumstances."

Phryne saw Jack's eyes widen, his pupils dilated and there was no doubt in Phryne's mind that he was imagining the various circumstances that would lead to her discovery of his underclothes- and presumably his discovery of hers.

Phryne smiled at his reactions. She enjoyed being able to leave a man speechless.

"Well don't stop on my account." She said moving closer…how was beyond Jack, when they were already virtually touching, but somehow she managed it.

Phryne meanwhile took in every detail of his beautiful face, her eyes searching his and finally falling to his lips, every inch of her consumed with want.

Jack's heart was virtually beating out of his chest and his breathing quickened.

"Phryne…I…" was all that managed to escape his throat before the sight of Phryne's eyes, locked on his lips, her own mouth ever so slightly agape, stopped him in his tracks.

It was hard to tell who kissed who, but suddenly Phryne's arms were around Jack's neck and his arms were full of her. Phryne's hands tangled themselves in Jack's hair and Jack's arms pulled Phryne impossibly close to him. She felt weak at the knees, his arms the only thing to stop them collapsing beneath her. Jack meanwhile clung to Phryne like a lifeline, as if his very existence depended on it. Every thought had fled from his mind but "Phryne," nothing in the world existed beyond her.

They stayed that way for God knows how long, sometime which existed for both a split second and infinity.

Finally they parted, panting for breath. The moment they split was the moment when reality slapped Jack across the face and he recoiled from Phryne as if she herself had hit him.

The smile which had meanwhile been spread across Phryne's face quickly transformed into a look of pure shock.

"Jack?" She asked tentatively stepping towards him.

"Oh God Phryne" he moaned rubbing his face in his hands, "Why here, why now?"

Phryne was stunned.

"I can't do this Phryne, I can't just become another one of Phryne Fisher's wanton nights to be forgotten the next day." He cried before storming out of the room and out of the house.

Phryne didn't move. She didn't speak. And worst of all she didn't follow him.

He didn't want her.

Phryne wanted to weep, except for the fact that Phryne Fisher did not weep. And she was too proud and too afraid to chase after him. So instead she lay down on his bed, breathing in the scent of him and wishing she could explain to him everything she felt.

Jack meanwhile had wandered out to a paddock in the middle of God knows where. He had just turned away the woman he was helplessly in love with. Why? Because he was afraid. Afraid of being a discarded lover, afraid of confessing everything he felt for her, afraid of rejection- not physically no, emotionally. He could have Phryne's body, give himself in to a night of carnal pleasures, but he didn't think he could bear it if he couldn't share her mind and soul too.

And he was afraid of what would follow. He and Phryne had spent so long circling each other…it was all he knew anymore; and Jack didn't know if he would be able to cope with anything else, especially not if after this everything that they had vanished.

He loved Phryne. But he was too proud, and too afraid to risk the chance that she didn't love him back.

So he would sit and wait and bottle it up. Waiting desperately for the day which would probably never come when his love was requited.

It was an absolute tragedy that he didn't realise, it already was.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack stayed out in the field for god knows how long, hours at least. It wasn't so much that he needed to think. He already knew in his mind what was going on.

He loved Phryne, and god knows he had tried to express it to her a thousand times. But Phryne could never commit herself to any man, and Jack couldn't bear the thought of her being a mere pleasure of the flesh. So they were stuck. And having kissed her hadn't helped matters. The desires, the emotions which Jack had so arduously worked to hide were rising to the surface, and he didn't know how much longer he could stand it before he did something else stupid.

Either way, he resolved to himself, he was going to have his heart broken. But if it was, he would want it to be on his terms. The simple fact was he no longer knew how to cope without Phryne in his life. And so he would cling to her…even if all she could give him was friendship, until he was forcibly parted from her. For whilst it was agony to be with Phryne, it was far worse to be without her.

That all being known in his head Jack still hadn't returned to the house. He simply didn't know how he could face her again; how he could look her in the eye without either ravishing her or bursting into tears, neither of which was a circumstance he desired to find himself in. The idea of facing her was bad enough, let along the notion of talking about what had happened.

He would apologise to her of course…and then…and then maybe it would be for the best if she left. Her household would probably be missing her terribly, she probably had numerous cases to attend and it would give them both some time to think things through.

…No, he couldn't do that. If not for how cruel it was to her after her compassion to him for the fact that things were better with her here.

Dusk was just falling as he finally made his way back to the house (still clad in just the singlet and trousers)

He approached it warily; a little part of him hoped he would see Phryne waiting for him on the porch. She wasn't there.

A moment later however he was greeted by the shocking sight of Phryne sprinting towards him across the grass.

For a moment his heart soared, maybe he had been wrong.

However that flame of feeling was quickly extinguished by the sight of her face.

Phryne looked terrified.

"Jack" she cried out still running towards him.

He was speechless

"Jack its Anita, she's suddenly gotten bad, really bad Jack." They were now face to face. Jack paused for just a moment to face her. All thought of that morning erased from him mind as he began charging towards the house Phryne in step beside him.

"It began about two hours after you disappeared and it's just been getting progressively worse for the past three hours. I…I tried searching for you but I couldn't find you anywhere and I was afraid to leave her. Jack…we have to get her to a hospital."

Jack nodded, they had by this stage reached the house, and they raced inside.

"Phryne, grab some blankets and cushions, place them in my car. I'll get Anita, the hospitals about an hour away."

"The Hispano is faster, especially if I drive."

Jack stared at her for a moment concernedly before relenting with a nod of his head.

Phryne prepared the car; they would lay her across the back seat and ensure the roof was up, before she ran up to help Jack carry her down the stairs.

Anita looked dreadful. She was in a state of semi-consciousness, pale, burning up and coughing almost consistently. It had all happened so quickly. Phryne didn't know what to do.

When they were all in the car Phryne began the drive to the hospital, with even less regard for the speed limit than usual. For once, Jack didn't care.

He sat in the front, his face visibly paling every time Anita coughed his knuckles white as they dug into his knees.

Phryne felt overwhelmed a very rare emotional state for her. Between the events of this morning…temporarily abandoned, but by no means forgotten (Phryne doubted whether she would ever be able to forget such bliss.) and Anita's sudden turn around. And it was all worsened by the fact that Jack sat opposite her in such a state of distress.

Tentatively she moved her hand over to his, giving it a gentle squeeze before withdrawing it.

Jack didn't respond. He continued to stare blankly out the windscreen.

In all that time not a word was spoken other than the occasional murmur, directing Phryne which way to go. The silence was stifling and set everyone on edge, it only being broken intermittently by the terrible cough coming from Anita.

After what seemed like forever they arrived

The rest happened in a blur. They went inside; some nursed helped them get Anita inside. She was carried into a communal room with five other patients, most of them with similar conditions…neither Jack or Phryne really took notice of them.

The nurses tended to her all they could. Some time passed. Nothing happened. Jack and Phryne stayed by the bedside and lurked around the room. Not speaking, not looking at each other. Both consumed by worry.

Eventually a Doctor came; he asked to examine her in private, commanding Phryne and Jack to leave. Phryne begrudgingly followed his instruction, Jack looked ready to argue…so very different from his usual passivity, but Phryne grabbed his hand and lead him out into the reception area finally managing to coax him into a seat with quiet murmurings about how "it's best she's left alone, it'll be more painful for you to watch, the doctor knows what he's doing."

Jack didn't really hear any of her words. But he saw her eyes, her hand on his shoulder as the guided him to a seat- those small forms of contact enough to calm him into sitting.

Phryne cast a discerning gaze over him. Deciding he was okay she turned to speak to the receptionist. Jack couldn't make out what they were saying.

They spoke for a few minutes, a brief discussion. When Phryne turned around, Jack was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**He guys. So as you probably noticed I've done a new plot thing to keep the story going longer. Don't worry; there'll be ton, tons more Jack/Phryne to come. I just needed to change things up a bit so I could provide you with heaps more fluff and sexual tension.**

**I've tried to lengthen this chapter at a reviewers request to make them longer.**

**Also for smallfry who asked why Phryne felt abandoned…I agree, how dumb can such a smart woman be. **

**But I think it's become pretty apparent over the two seasons that these two are really bad at interpreting feelings and are totally thick when they come to their relationship with the other. When Jack said he didn't want to be a wanton night in chap 10 he by equal turn never said that he wanted to be anything more. To my mind they both have some serious emotional baggage to sort through. My thinking is that they are both frightened, and they are both expecting the worst, they trick themselves into thinking they're making up their chemistry, they fail to read between the lines and they are both trying desperately to protect their own hearts.-that's my rationale behind it.**

**Sorry you probably didn't want that rant. I just have a lot of feelings about these things and every so often I need to share them with someone.**

* * *

It didn't take Phryne long to find Jack. He had wandered into the garden, a beautiful English style lawn with roses and hedges. He had found a secluded corner and sat himself on a bench.

As Phryne drew closer she became aware of the muffled sobs he made, his face buried in his hands. If he did notice her presence he didn't react.

Phryne didn't know what to do. The sight was heart-wrenching. Tentatively she sat on the bench next to him, feeling him tense and attempt to supress his cries, without much success.

"Jack" She whispered gently. Slowly he dragged his hands away from his face.

"Jack" she sighed again, she carefully moved her hand, lightly placing it on his cheek and turning his head to face her. He averted his eyes from her gaze. Phryne waited patiently, her hand still on his cheek gently caressing the faint stubble there.

Finally he looked up at her- his eyes so pitiful in their sorrow. All of his grief on display, nothing hidden.

Phryne threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

He reciprocated the action burying his head in her shoulder and weeping some more.

Phryne just held him. No words were needed.

When he was ready, quite some time later, he slowly moved away. Phryne didn't try to hold on to him.

They sat in a companionable silence until Jack finally spoke.

"I haven't cried in years" he murmured.

Phryne merely nodded.

"I'm sorry you…"

"Don't you dare Jack" She said staring squarely at him. "Don't you dare apologise for showing grief."

Jack didn't say anything.

"Jack you were there for me throughout everything with Janey and Murdoch Foyle. You held my hand whilst I wept." As she spoke, she reached out and grabbed his.

"Lord knows I understand how precious sisters are…so don't you dare apologise for fearing for your own."

Jack gave her a weak, watery smile. "Thank you" he mouthed.

Phryne simply smiled back at him. They stayed like that for a moment; eventually he retreated pulling away his hand.

"How long have we been out here?" He asked glancing at his watch.

"A while…but we don't have to go in yet, not if you don't want."

"No, I'll be okay. Let's go in." He said quietly.

Phryne studied him for a moment before relenting. Following his lead she stood up and walked with him through the gardens.

She stopped him at the doorway of the building.

"I…I organised for Anita to be moved to a private room, at my expense."

"Phryne…" Jack protested.

"She deserves some privacy, doesn't she?"

Jack nodded and they worked their way to Anita's new room.

On the way they were stopped by the Doctor who looked over her. A lean, haggard looking man, but with kind eyes, his name was Doctor Flavell. He asked Jack to accompany him into his office gazing Phryne over curiously.

"Ah, this is not Mrs Robinson is it?" He enquired

"No"

"I'm not"

They simultaneously replied.

"Miss Phryne Fisher." Phryne declared holding out her hand "I am a…friend of Jack and Anita's; I've been helping to care for her the past week." Phryne said with the slightest touch of hesitation. She really didn't know what she was any more but friend...friend seemed to simple, to superficial to describe the depths of their incredibly confusing relationship.

"Ahh, Miss…Fisher was it? My apologies but we prefer that these discussions be kept purely within family. The Doctor had an air about him of someone who lived and breathed formality, his thin body held taught and tall as he spoke giving him an air of subtle assertiveness. Phryne supposed that most people would've found it comforting, Phryne for one did not.

Phryne opened her mouth to object but thinking better of it (for perhaps the first time in her life) she closed it remaining silent and nodding.

Jack intervened before she could move away though "I cannot express the significance Miss Fisher has to both my sister and I. I must insist that she comes in with me." He said his voice rang with its usual authority; he spoke to the doctor as he would when he was on duty. It certainly had the desired effect. Phryne couldn't help but smile a little, to know that she was so important...and the fact that Jack had seen her to be important in Anita's life too. Though she noted the statement was still quite ambiguous as to what the actual nature of their relationship was. She looked over at Jack smiling at him, he gave her a small, hopeful smile back.

Doctor Flavell was somewhat taken aback but nonetheless recovered gracefully giving a curt nod with a simple reply of "As you wish." The doctor seemed to detect the pair's dislike of his attempt at formality and he promptly relaxed somewhat before leading them both into the office. "But I must warn you; these things aren't the most pleasant"

Phryne smiled sweetly. "Doctor Flavell I never told you my profession did I? I'm a lady detective, I work on murder investigations and I was a nurse in the war. It takes quite a bit to overwhelm me. Don't worry I'm not going to faint at the notion of blood."

He once again nodded, a small look of surprise and possibly admiration crossing his thin face, before offering them seats.

"It seems to be pneumonia." He stated rather bluntly, but not unkindly. "We do have some treatments for it, but none are one hundred percent effective. Our main concern is fluid in her lungs. If we can prevent that from happening the body may be able to fight it off in its own time, provided the body was in a state of physical wellness before this occurred."

Jack nodded.

"We'll closely monitor her condition for forty eight hours and then re-evaluate her treatments."

Phryne leant across to clasp his hand, not caring about the other person in the room.

"I was very fortunate to receive a call from a Doctor Elizabeth Macmillan, a female doctor who was able to give me an extensive treatment suggestion list as well as previous medical history.

Jack cast a gracious look at Phryne.

"You're very lucky to have Dr Macmillan as an acquaintance." He noted to Jack

"You know her?" questioned Phryne

"There aren't a great many female doctors in Victoria, so they do tend to stand out. Doctor Macmillan states that with the knowledge of the patient she is hopeful of a full recovery."

"Hopeful, but not sure?" Jack asked solemnly

"Nothing is ever sure." The doctor noted sadly. "I'll let you see the patient now."

When they were finally out of the office Jack let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding and paused for a moment to slump against the wall. Phryne waited with him.

"Thank you Phryne." He murmured "I don't know if I could have faced that alone."

"Nobody should have to face things like that alone. As long as you need me, I'm here." She said with a gentle smile.

* * *

Anita was asleep when they entered. Her room was a single one, it was small, barely large enough to fit the bed and a few chairs, but it was private. A window on the far wall looked out over a bed of sunflowers. Phryne wondered at the irony of such a bright flower in such a morbid place. Anita had been given some sleeping pills and pain relief, despite this her face was drawn tight, she was sweaty and pale. Every so often coughing fits would rouse her from her dreams before she slipped back into sleep.

The whole time Jack didn't speak. He sat himself down on the chair and waited, watching Anita with tormented eyes. Phryne moved a chair to sit beside him till their shoulders were almost brushing. They didn't speak. They waited, and waited, and waited in silence.

At some point that evening Phryne left to get them some food. Neither one of them could stomach much.

After hours of silence if was finally Jack who spoke.

"The worst part" he murmured "is not being able to do anything."

"The sheer feeling of powerlessness" Phryne added

"That there is nothing you can do but watch."

"And wait"

"And feel guilty for not being able to do more." Jack mumbled

Phryne made a small noise of agreement before they once again slipped into silence.

Still they watched her. Occasionally she would wake, look over and see them there. She would smile weakly at them before she once again slipped into unconsciousness. Still, it was enough for them all to know that they were there for each other. Anita knew her brother was by her side and Jack knew Phryne was by his. It was all that Phryne and Jack had to give, but it was enough.

They kept vigilant watch over her for many hours. Phryne couldn't tell you when exactly she fell asleep, sometime in the early morning she suspected. What she did know was that the inspector was already in the land of dreams. His head rested back against the wall in that exceptionally uncomfortable way when you cannot lie down to speak. Phryne tried to copy him and soon too was dreaming. Of course it was not intentional when, whilst unconscious her head and body rolled to the side till it rested on Jack Robinsons shoulder. Nor was it intentional where in an almost trance like state of sleep she adjusted her body curling her feet up on her chair and laying her torso and head across Jack's lap. Not intentional at all…although perhaps her unconscious was trying to send her a message.

Either way it was somewhat of a surprise for both of them the next morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've just been swamped with work and I'm a bit pissed off honestly because there aren't enough hours in a day to do everything they're asking of us (this is coming from someone who like school) anyway…here you go. I hope you enjoy it and hopefully it will be a shorter wait until the next chapter is up. I've tried to make this one a bit longer to compensate.**

**Anyway please review (just quietly it tends to be reviews which prompt me to write more, so the more reviews the quicker the updates generally because I feel bad keeping you in suspense)**

* * *

Jack awoke begrudgingly the next morning with a sore neck and a woman on his lap. The first thing he recognised almost instantly, the second thing however took a moment to sink in-before he smiled. She looked vary comfortable; as well there was a blatancy about her when she slept, in the best way possible all of her games, her tricks, her facades...vanished. It was honest, and beautiful.

Jack's brain clearly wasn't functioning at normal capacity because the impropriety of the position didn't strike him until a full ten minutes later where a modest nurse, who reminded him quite a lot of Miss Williams, came in laid Anita's breakfast on the table and made a hasty retreat amidst mumbled apologies.

Anita was still asleep, and lay calmly across the bed, her coughing stopped, at least for the moment.

Until that time Jack had remained perfectly still, not wishing to disturb her, though his muscles were aching and begging for use. She looked so peaceful, so comfortable he couldn't bring himself to move. Her hair had fallen across her face and Jack allowed himself the indulgence, yes, that was definitely what it was, the indulgence of tentatively raising his fingers and gently tucking it behind her ear. She slept on soundly whilst his mind had wandered thinking of their relationship…their kiss. The thoughts of it had plagued him consistently since. Even now his heart rate began to increase at the thought, it took every fibre of his being to know that that same woman was lying now,in his lap.

But he had made the firm decision not to broach the topic, and she seemed to have done the same.

The simple fact was, Jack didn't have the emotional strength to confront her. And if his worst fears were true and she didn't reciprocate his feelings…his love…Jack couldn't even bear the thought.

It was at this moment the nurse entered and Jack realised he had been absentmindedly stroking Phryne's hair.

He promptly stopped giving an uncomfortable smile to the nurse as she left. It was about time that Phryne woke up anyway or else his legs would never recover…he really wasn't as young as he used to be, he thought bitterly to himself.

"Phryne" He whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. "Phryne"

Phryne didn't wake up but made an incoherent mumble. That was before she started nuzzling into Jacks thigh.

Every muscle in Jacks body tensed and his hand snapped away from her body.

Waiting until she had stopped and his body had calmed down a little before he once again tried to wake up.

"Phryne…you need to wake up"

Phryne reluctantly opened her eyes, taking a moment to orientate herself she turned her head slightly and looked up into Jack's eyes.

She cursed herself when she noted how it was a sight she could get used to.

Jack had been expecting a salacious grin, some smirk or display of pride, after all the woman had woken up… in his lap. In a position that was in _no way_ appropriate for mere friends.

Instead all she said was "Good Morning."

It was one of those statements that was remarkable in its transparency, it wasn't flirtatious, or sad, happy or tired. It was simply Phryne, simply speaking to Jack, honestly; and it took his breath away.

"Good morning Phryne" he replied softly with a small smile.

Any normal person would've taken this as their cue to very promptly get off someone else's lap. Not Phryne. She waited for a moment, smiling at Jack before she slowly adjusted her position and languorously lifted her body of his before stretching in a most unusual and provocative way.

What was so unusual was that for once, the allure of the action had not been intentional. A simple, rational action which any other human being would do first thing of a morning. Except for she was Phryne Fisher and he was Jack Robinson and he was damned if he didn't find everything about her alluring in every way. Much to his own frustration.

"Anything happen while I was asleep?" She asked

Jack shrugged slightly "I was asleep for most of it too."

"How is she?" She asked nodding towards Anita.

"I don't know. They haven't said" He murmured

Phryne nodded before standing. "I'll go track us down some food which isn't totally indigestible."

Jack nodded taking the opportunity to stretch his own muscles standing and walking around the room.

She disappeared for near half an hour.

During that time Dr Flavell came in.

"Over the course of the night her condition didn't seem to worsen" He noted examining a folder. The nurses reported she slept quite wellI. She's not experienced a great deal of improvement either though. We'll let her sleep for as long as possible." He said.

Jack nodded and the doctor took his leave as Phryne entered with the food.

"Miss Fisher!" He said "you're here early."

"I never left" she stated simply

He gave her a confused look but abandoned the issue to go tend to other matters.

"I'm surprised he hadn't heard." Jack mused

"Heard what? That I slept here."

"That you slept here _in my lap_. I never told you but I think the nurse who went to tend to Anita this morning is slightly traumatised."

Phryne quirked an eyebrow.

"I fell asleep in your lap it's not as though I was ravishing you!" She said matter-of-factly

Jack tried very hard not to think of Phryne ravishing him.

He failed.

"She reminded me somewhat of Miss Williams when she first made your acquaintance if that explains anything" He noted

Phryne gave a little "ah" of understanding.

Meanwhile they sorted through the food Phryne had brought, there was a pot of weak coffee, some eggs and toast.

"Honestly I'm surprised the doctor hadn't heard. The whole hosptital now probably thinks we're… living in sin" he said as he poured the coffee

"Well it wouldn't be anything new would it?"

"pardon?" he asked confused.

"Well surely you know…there are quite a few people who think…Aunt Prudence for instance."

Jack choked on his drink.

"Your aunt Prudence thinks we're…"

"Mmmm" Phryne nodded.

Jack paled.

"…how…how do you know this?" he said fearing the worst.

"She confronted me about it."

Jack nodded and tried to regain his composure.

"What…what did she say?" He enquired, not wanting to sound too curious.

"Well for starters she gave me the usual rant about my 'loose morals', then she very smoothly slid into the conversation 'now I appreciate your police officer is not in himself a disreputable gentleman,'" She said mocking Aunt Prudence's English accent.

"and then she continued to note how anyone who was able to encourage some sensibility in me was a most welcome addition in her eyes, though she would prefer it if I tried harder to keep our affairs a secret." At which point she burst out laughing.

Jack was too mortified to join in.

"So she genuinely believes…did you correct her?" He cried

"Why would I do that?" Phryne asked playfully "It's much more fun this way!"

"For you maybe" he muttered. "But how did she ever come to that conclusion?"

"Oh come on Jack, use that big brain of yours, sneaking up to my quarters in Queenscliff, every time you and I have disappeared off together, to get you into a costume or to track down a murderer, plus the fact we're always trying to get one-up on each other..."

"Is there something you two aren't telling me?" a faint voice interrupted. Anita stared wearily at them from the bed with a knowing look on her face.

Jack was very quick to deny "no, no of course not!"

Phryne simply smirked before she admitted "no, there isn't I'm afraid."

Anita let out a little huff which Jack was sure was supposed to be a laugh. "For some reason I don't believe you."

"Well that's hardly our fault." Jack said. "have you ever known me to be dishonest?" he asked with a disarming grin.

"No, but then I've never known you to associate with lady detectives who adore breaking the rules regarding the speed limit and break and enter either." She said smugly, if wheezy.

"Had I had any say in becoming an associate of Phryne Fisher I doubt that I would've, however Miss Fisher is excellent at disregarding my will and once her mind was made up that she wished to be my acquaintance the matter was out of my control."

Anita smiled weakly and Phryne feigned offence. She looked in Jack eye's and she could still detect the sadness in them, the worry, his grief. She didn't know how to console him though. Anita meanwhile uncannily sensed the sentiments of the two other people in her room.

"It looks like a beautiful day out." She croaked.

"It is" Phryne noted.

"it's a shame I can't be out there." She said sadly.

"Jack…" she began looking gently at him. "Would you do me a favour? Would you take Phryne outside, walk in the gardens, on my behalf. Then you can come back in and tell me all about it." She smiled softly.

Jack relaxed ever so slightly, he didn't think he could stand mych more of this stuffy room, but he couldn't bear to leave Anita. Upon her request though…

Phryne meanwhile was glad of the opportunity to let Jack recover a little. She was worried about him. Worry wasn't in Phryne's nature, and she didn't like it.

"Very well Anita. Miss Fisher?" He asked gesturing towards the door.

"Jack" she replied leading the way. They paused at the doorway where Phryne blew a kiss to Anita. "Don't have too much fun without us." She joked.

Anita merely smiled and sank back into he covers to sleep once more. Her chest was tight and breathing was painful, but she would never let on how much it hurt. She was very like Jack in that regard. Stoic, and resilient, and never one to let you know how much it hurt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys. So we're nearing the end. But we aren't quite there yet. But we're very close. I promise and all of the tension will be resolved...somehow.**

**I'm sorry for dragging it out so long. I'm taking inspiration from the script writers in that regard.**

**Please review :) Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"I thought I was going to suffocate in that room" Jack mused callously, it was a feeble attempt to seem jovial whilst he was completely overwhelmed on the inside. Of course Phryne noticed. But she didn't say anything.

They wandered in silence for a while. Phryne's arm wrapped around his. To most they looked like an idyllic couple in love. Which they were…not that either one of them realised it.

Finally Jack spoke again "You know Phryne…you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Phryne looked up at him, shock scrawled over her face. "Why ever would you think that I wanted to leave?" She asked somewhat offended. She quickly changed her tack "I…mean if you want me to, if you'd rather be alone with Anita I understand…it's not my place."

"No!" Jack cried hurriedly and somewhat more desperately than he was intending. "It's just…well it has to be awful for you. I'm not myself. Anita's sick and your family Jane and Miss Williams and Mr Butler…they must miss you…and you must miss them. I don't want you to be miserable too…" He mumbled feebly.

"But I do want you to stay…I just don't want you to feel obliged in anyway because you aren't." He finally managed.

Phryne held onto him a little tighter. "Jack you know perfectly well if I didn't want to do this I wouldn't be here. The fact of the matter is that you shouldn't have to carry this burden on your own. You've helped me carry mine…"

Jack opened his mouth to interrupt, to protest.

Phryne didn't let him "And I know I don't owe you anything for that. This isn't about debts Jack. I'm doing this because…" Phryne caught the words just before they escaped her tongue. She couldn't say them, she couldn't call it love. She didn't have the strength. She did the next best thing.

"…Because you matter to me. And I care about you." She whispered.

Jack stood a sensation of joy and grief waging war within him. However all that could be seen in his face was passivity. He nodded and they resumed their walk.

Once again it was Jack who initiated the conversation "I don't know what I'm going to do Phryne…if she doesn't make it."

Phryne looked sadly at him but said nothing. The truth was the idea of Jack losing his sister terrified Phryne like nothing else…okay maybe like one thing else…maybe she feared it as much as him rejecting her.

She simply put her free hand on his and continued to lead him around the garden.

* * *

Almost an entire day passed. Fleeting, superficial conversations broke the silence between Jack and Phryne. Anita was unconscious for most of the time. They stayed with her almost constantly.

It was during a brief interlude when Jack had left to bathe, seeing as he hadn't in several days and Phryne was watching Anita when it happened.

Phryne was lost in thought when Anita began to shift. Phryne sat up as though she had received an electric shock. She flew to the side of the bed and clasped Anita's hand as she coughed.

"Shh" Phryne soothed. "It's me, Phryne. Jack's just gone to wash, he'll be back soon." She consoled.

"Oh Phryne, you've been so kind." Anita murmured gently.

"I'm only sad I can't do more." Phryne whispered.

Anita looked solemnly at her, despite the frailty of her condition her eyes still had some of that resolute strength, that spark; like Jack's.

"Phryne" she said sombrely. "I need you to do something for me."

Phryne nodded "Of course."

"Assuming I don't…get through this."

Phryne paled a little.

"It's Jack."

Phryne nodded.

"I need you to look after him."

Phryne was somewhat surprised "Well of course!" She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No Phryne, you don't understand how serious I am."

Phryne quickly became quiet.

"I know you Phryne; you are as free as the wind, powerful, determined and fiercely passionate." Anita gave a soft smile. "And don't change that. It's what makes you remarkable. And I know that even if you wanted to you couldn't."

Anita inhaled deeply

"And I know that's the reason you can never love Jack as much as he loves you."

…

…

…

Phryne felt like a bomb had been dropped in the room. She stared aghast at Anita.

"Phryne please, just don't toy with him. He's too good a person. He's already been through so much. I know you'd never mean to hurt him, but he is _so_ in love with you Phryne and eventually the knowledge that it can't be reciprocated will kill him."

Phryne couldn't speak, she couldn't move. What's more she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Just promise me Phryne you'll take care of him. And please don't play with his heart."

Anita was pleading all Phryne could do was stare into her eyes and nod.

Convinced she had Phryne's word her tone lightened.

"But don't worry too much Phryne. I've decided I rather like life." She croaked before coughing. "I don't intend to give up too easily." As she spoke she began to drift away into sleep again.

Phryne still wasn't able to speak.

Jack loved her.

He loved her.

She was still in wonder when Jack walked back into the room.

"Anything happen whilst I was gone?" his low, baritone voice roused her from her thoughts and Phryne was suddenly overwhelmed with anguish to look at him.

Jack, the poor man. He had lost his heart to her and she was sure she had abused it. Over and over again.

Phryne couldn't look at him.

"She woke for a little while." She murmured.

Had she been so cruel?

"Did she say anything?" Jack asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Phryne shook her head. "Nothing."

* * *

The next morning came. Jack found himself almost disappointed to find Phryne's head not on his lap. She was already awake. She looked like she hadn't slept. She had been behaving oddly for quite some time. She had barely spoken to him last night.

They spent most of the morning in silence. Jack's feeble attempts to start conversations quickly shut down. By this point he was becoming seriously concerned.

Anita was waking up at more regular intervals now. She spoke about Christopher a lot.

"You know, it was the strangest thing." She mused faintly whilst they sat by her bedside. "I was so scared of marrying him; committing myself to him I was so afraid you know of being stuck." She stared piercingly at Phryne. "I was worried I'd feel like a caged bird. But I didn't. In a strange way Christopher gave me wings. There was something just incomparably wonderful and _releasing _about knowing that despite everything you'd always have someone who loved you. Who would hold you at the end of the day." She murmured before she started to cough again.

Phryne bit her tongue hard to stop herself, from speaking, or crying, or doing something stupid like confessing her love for a man who deserved better than a woman who played with his heart.

The rest of the day passed in a tense silence.

Jack tried to breach the issue with her. Phryne refused to speak.

He was grief stricken, but not surprised when he woke the next morning, and Phryne had gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, I am so, so incredibly sorry. I've been a wreck all week, could barely string a coherent sentence together and feeling pretty terribly. Anyway here's the next chapter. There should only be one or two more now, we're almost at the end. I apologise if this is terrible, as I say I've not had a great week.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this. And reviews are love**

* * *

Phryne wasn't sure exactly where she was going. All she knew was that she needed some time some space.

Her hands gripped the wheel of her Hispano Sueza till her knuckles were white. The scenery flew past her in a blur, and she had managed to upset no less than three drivers in the past 15 minutes. Not that she was aware enough to notice.

She felt awful, leaving Anita. But Phryne saw no other choice. She could not bear another moment in that room, with him.

She couldn't face Jack. She had waited until he fell asleep before she left. Whispering a sad apology as she walked out of the threshold of the room,

"I'm sorry"

He loved her…

She had suspected, hoped, dreamed that he had, but in her own mind she had never really thought of it as a reality. The game they played, the flirtations, the frustrations…it was safe, comfortable.

Phryne wanted to weep. But she hadn't done that for a long time. Since Janey…

He had been there then, he had stood beside her; he had held her hand when she had been at her most vulnerable.

Phryne was overwhelmed by a wave of self-loathing, now he was at his most vulnerable and where was she?

Her foot pressed down harder on the accelerator. She thought of where she should go. She couldn't go home…and explain it to Dot. She couldn't go to Mac's, she knew what she would say, after berating her for her foolishness, she would realise what Phryne felt, something she herself was trying to come to terms with. None of her usual haunts, filled with people and colour and life, were going to be of any comfort. She searched frantically in her mind for a place to go.

Finally she had a moment of revelation, doing a sudden turn she speed the opposite direction down the road.

* * *

Jack had been in a progressively worsening mood for the entire morning. He had hoped that she had just gone to get breakfast, or shower; he had searched the entire hospital but the sight of the missing Hispano Sueza had been the final proof. Phryne had gone.

Jack slumped defeated on a bench on the rose garden where just a few days before Phryne had held him while he wept. He guiltily wondered what it was that he'd done. Maybe it had all become too much for her, that he could understand

Phryne wasn't obligated to stay here. Jack knew that, but it didn't stop the faint ache in his chest when he thought about her.

Eventually rousing himself from his melancholy he returned to Anita, who seemed to have been waiting for him. A little part of him still hoped she would return; that she had merely gone to get a fresh change of clothes or some proper food. The rational part of his brain didn't agree however.

Anita was sitting up in bed looking concernedly at him. "You disappeared." She said simply

"Phryne's gone." He mumbled.

"Oh" Anita's face became overwrought with worry. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He professed helplessly. "She has every right to leave of course…but she didn't even leave a note…" he trailed off.

Anita bit her lip, filled with the gnawing sensation that it may have been her fault for Phryne's rapid departure.

They didn't speak anymore on the subject.

* * *

After a few hours Jack approached reception, borrowing the telephone he phoned Miss Fishers household, Dot answered the phone.

"Hello, this is detec-it's is Jack."

"Oh Inspector." Dot was surprised to be hearing from the inspector as opposed to Miss Fisher.

"Forgive me but did Miss Fisher return to her home this morning?" He asked.

"No inspector…should she have?"

Jack sighed. "No, she's just gone out for a drive, I thought she might've dropped by." He didn't see the point in alarming Miss Williams, Phryne was clever, she could take care of herself.

"That was all thank you Dorothy." He said quickly.

"Of course inspector…are you sure everything's alright."

"Of course. Thank you." He said quickly before hanging up. It was probably rude of him. He made a mental note to apologise to Dorothy when he next saw her.

By a both cruel and unhappy coincidence this was the day in which Dr Macmillan decided to drop back in and see to Anita. She was somewhat surprised when Phryne wasn't there to meet her.

"Dr Macmillan!" Jack exclaimed as the Doctor charged into Anita's room.

"Hello Jack. I promised Phryne I'd drop by at some point see how she's going." She said gesturing to Anita.

"Oh." He said a little stunned. "thank you"

Mac gave a small hopeful smile.

"I'll leave you alone with Anita" He said hurriedly getting to his feet and leaving the room.

Twenty minutes later Mac left the room.

"Out of curiosity where is Phryne?" She asked.

Jack inhaled deeply. "I don't know." He mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"She disappeared this morning. I haven't seen her since."

"Oh." Mac looked a little stunned before she started closely examining Jack's face. "That would explain it."

"What?" He queried

"How glum you're looking, especially considering the rapid improvement Anita's made. I'm almost confident she'll live."

Jack first reaction was joy. And for a while the knowledge that Anita was going to live was all that consumed him.

All he wished for was someone to share it with. But the person whom he wanted to share it with was unfortunately not around.

* * *

Phryne had found her safe ground. A small private beach, barely thirty meters in length she had found one day when trying to get away from it all. It was hard to get to, Phryne had ripped her stockings and torn the hem of her dress, but she didn't care. Upon finding herself alone on the beach she lay down on the sand, her clothes were damned anyway and stared up at the sky. There was something about the Australian sky, whilst she couldn't say there was a lot she had missed about Australia while she was away she had missed the sky. There was something about it, infinite, vast and the most beautiful, vivid blue. Nowhere she had ever been compared to it. She lay down on the sand, contemplating everything listening to the sound of the waves and watching the blue sky.

At some point she had ended up swimming in nothing but her underclothes, letting the motion of the waves and the feeling of the water clear her head. As evening began to fall she lay down on the sand once more and fell asleep exhausted. Blankets from the car became her bedding and she was swept away into dreams with the knowledge of what she was going to do the next morning.

Sleep however did not come so easily for Jack who stayed awake beside Anita's bedside for hours waiting for Phryne to come back. He slept sporadically. At four a.m. whilst he was trying to sleep again, Anita woke up.

"She's still not back yet?" She whispered.

Jack simply shook his head.

Anita braced herself. "Jack…I'm afraid I might be responsible for this."

Jack head shot up, a look of confusion plastered across his face.

Anita grimaced. "I spoke to her."

"About what?"

"I asked her to…should I not make it, take care of you."

Now it was Jack's turn to wince at the horror of the statement. Anita, through all her pain and suffering was still trying to protect him.

"…And I asked her to make sure she didn't hurt you,"

Horror turned to confusion clearly readable in Jack's eyes.

"…I told her as you love her so much and that even though she…"

"You told her what!" Jack cried.

"I thought she knew." Anita whispered sadly, "it was so apparent, I think I frightened her off. I'm so sorry Jack."

Jack reached out and held her hand gently. "It's okay, I just…was it so obvious?"

"Jack…after the war, you weren't the same. I didn't love you any less for it…but you lost a part of yourself, you lost your joy. And you've only just got it back. It's her Jack, she makes you better. The day Phryne Fisher came into your life was the day you started to get better. And you know it too. You love her. And I think…or I was convinced she loved you too…maybe I was wrong." She trailed off meekly.

Jack sighed. "I just need some time." He muttered. "I will be back. I promise you."

Anita nodded and he left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Once more apologies for the extreme delay. my muses are cruel at the moment...and it could have something to do with school. Also the fact that I was desperate to get this part right...I have kept you waiting for this long enough.**

**I hope you enjoy it. Only a very little bit left to go now guys. Please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Phryne woke with dawn, stiff and sore, sand did not make for a comfortable mattress, but a feeling renewal had overcome her. She had resolved what to do; she just hoped she had the strength to do it.

She wasted no time in getting back to her car, and sped back the way she had come. She had been gone twenty four hours, she had left him when he needed her.

She only hoped he would forgive her.

Phryne retraced the steps she had made the day before, she drove for hours, loosing all track of time.

She begged and hoped he would still be there.

* * *

Jack was sitting once more in the garden. He had intended to go off and find Phryne, but he didn't have a clue where to look. He had phoned everyone he thought she would turn to; no one seemed to know where she was. It was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Meanwhile his sister was still lying alone in a hospital bed. Jack knew Phryne well enough to know that if Miss Fisher didn't want to be found, there is no way on earth anyone would, not even he.

So he sat on the now familiar bench, cursing himself. Firstly he cursed himself for falling in love with indomitable spirit that was Phryne Fisher, secondly his own blasted indecisiveness, his own cowardice which had meant he never told her, and thirdly for letting her slip away from him.

His mind ran over and over every possible horrible scenario of how Phryne had reacted. She had run away, repelled by the idea, afraid of the idea. Jack knew she had sworn herself to never commit herself to any man. Trust Jack Robinson to fall for the person who could not requite him. It seemed he was cursed in matters of the heart. A tragedy considering how large his heart was, though he covered it up with dry humour and cynicism. In the worst of these fantasies Phryne was already on a train to Sydney or Ballarat, anywhere away from him.

Who knew how much time had passed as he mulled miserably over his thoughts. Indeed his unhappiness could only be matched by his immense surprise when Jack saw a shiny red Hispano Sueza speeding a good fifteen miles over the speed limit screech into the car park of the hospital. The dark haired figure diving virtually leapt from the car and began to sprint towards the reception area.

"Phryne!" Jack exclaimed a mixture of shock, relief and fear making his voice quiver as he spoke.

Phryne upon hearing this froze, slowly turning to look at him, being very much the picture of a deer in the headlights. Slowly she began to walk over to him. Jack was almost convinced he was dreaming until he heard her murmur "Jack."

They both stood hesitantly facing each other, neither one quite knowing what to say.

Finally Jack spoke.

"You left" was all he managed

Phryne stared sadly at him "Yes"

He looked questioningly at her.

"You don't have to tell me why...you don't owe me that." He murmured "If it makes it easier"

"Jack..." Phryne muttered. "Why do you always have to be so damned kind. Please don't be. I don't deserve it."

"What!" He virtually cried.

"Jack..."

Phryne wanted to say sorry. To apologise for the grief she was sure she had caused him, for all the damage she had done to his heart. But she didn't know how.

"Phryne, you've done more for me than anyone else has, you do realise that?

"Done more to give you grief you mean" She asked sneering at herself.

"God Phryne. You really don't realise do you?" He said astounded

"Please, you don't need to rub salt in the wound Jack." Phryne wasn't entirely sure when she had become so sensitive. She felt that it had been over the past week.

Jack stood in stunned silence.

Phryne looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." she trailed off and they stood silently

"Mac visited whilst you were gone." He noted diverting his gaze.

Phryne waited tensely.

"Anita's going to live" he looked back up at her, Phryne could've sworn there were tears in his eyes.

Phryne let out the breath that she didn't know she had been holding, for first time since Jack had disappeared it felt like her lungs were working properly.

"Oh thank God." She gasped and gave a small smile.

Jack couldn't help but return the action. Whatever else happened, he still had Anita.

"Phryne" He asked cautiously, as though approaching a wounded animal "why did you leave?" The phrase was soft, almost inaudible. Jack was frightened of what he would hear in response, but he needed to know.

Phryne inhaled deeply "I needed to sort out some things." She murmured. "I…I hated myself for doing it…but I couldn't stay…after Anita…"

"Anita said something to you didn't she?"

Phryne looked helplessly up at him.

"Why are you here Phryne?" He asked suddenly, desperately, stepping towards her. Phryne gaped in surprise.

"I've told you before…you shouldn't have to carry this burden alone…"

He shook his head cutting her off "No Phryne, that's not what I meant. Why did you come back?"

"You know what Anita said?" Phryne asked confused.

"I think so…but I'd rather hear it from your mouth." He said breathlessly, he was so terrified he could hardly breathe, but he had decided he wouldn't turn back now, he _couldn't_ turn back now.

"She said you loved me" she whispered.

Jack simply stared.

It took Phryne a moment before she was able to speak again. A small, quaking voice, so unlike Phryne murmured "Do you?"

This time it was Jack's turn to be speechless

"I do." He replied softly. "I…I thought you knew."

Phryne's heart was just about racing out of her chest.

He loved her.

"You never said it."

"Yes I did." He declared stepping once more towards her.

"There's more than one way to say I love you Phryne, surely you of all people know that, through a word, an action. Like giving a home to a child who has been through the ringer, defending an innocent girl from the law, giving her a home, teaching her worth and value..."

Phryne gaped a little.

"There's more than one way to say I love you Phryne. You and I both know that. Who are we kidding. Carrying someone away from danger, from a madman with delusions of granduer, holding them in your arms even though you know they won't remember it. Going to the graveside of a stranger because they needed you to. Holding their hand. Locking someone up in a prison cell for their own safety." He mused with a small smile. "Travelling all the way up a snow covered mountain or driving for hours so you'll be there when you need them."

His honesty was breathtaking. Had he been in a rational state of mind he would've stopped long ago. But he wasn't, and so he kept going.

"And then there are the words too."

"Jack…"

"Make sure she gets home safely...be careful..."

Phryne breathed heavily. She needed to speak, to say something.

"Jack Robinson, the man who always does the right thing…the noble thing." She murmured. How strange that those words, those words could mean something...so much more.

This time it was Jack's turn to be shocked. He had always found it so hard…to know that every attempt he made to convey his love was never understood. The notion that Phryne might've been trying to do the same thing all this time, and he had been blind to it.

"…with a heart that runs as deep as the pacific ocean." She said, this time it was her turn to step towards him.

"When I thought it was you…in that wreckage…I found it unbearable." He murmured.

There were tears in Phryne's eyes, and breathing had become a challenge for both of them.

"Jack."

"Phryne...Phryne, I love you."

"I love you Jack"

And that was all it took. The space between them closed and Phryne's arms were around his neck as their lips met, and suddenly it didn't need saying. Every word, every action, every piece of their soul was bared and exposed. They loved each other. Jack clung to Phryne like if he opened his eyes she would vanish. Meanwhile Phryne tightened her hold around Jack, burying her hands in his hair and holding him as though her very life depended on it.

For a breathless moment time stood still, then they parted gasping for air.

For a moment neither spoke, they stood staring, a mixture of hope, joy and awe stuck on their faces.

It was Phryne who broke the silence.

"Tell me you aren't going to run away on me this time?"

Jack's brows furrowed. "Phryne…you don't seriously think I could leave now that I know…I know you love me." His face lit up as he spoke the words.

Phryne wanted to think of a witty retort, but instead settled for pressing her lips once more against his.


End file.
